


CONFESIONES

by AlannaBlack, noxxx



Series: CONFESIONES [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Church Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Possessive Tony Stark, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Starker, Underage Sex, starker en español, teasing Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Mini serie Starker. El fic subsecuente se publicará despues y se llamará "El Seminarista".





	1. PENITENCIA

La rejilla se abrió y el ruido sobresaltó al chico, quién ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir.

—Ave María Purísima.

—Sin pecado concebido—respondió solemnemente aquella voz grave.

El chico tomó aire y se santiguó siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre que usaba la sotana al otro lado. Cerró los ojos, y pronto dejó que sus palabras escaparan a sus labios.

—Señor, tú lo sabes todo, tú sabes que te amo y me acuso, papi, porque he pecado.

El sacerdote carraspeó fuertemente.

—Dios santo. Esta es la última vez que te recuerdo que la línea dice: “Me acuso padre, porque he pecado”—contestó molesto y rodando los ojos para sí mismo.

—Ay, lo siento —respondió el chico nerviosamente y con un leve sonrojo.

—Bueno —dijo el sacerdote tratando de ignorar esa disculpa—. ¿Cuándo fue tu última confesión?

Peter empezó a juguetear con sus manos y a moverse sugestivamente sobre el cojín en el cual estaba arrodillado. En serio odiaba que hubiera una pantalla que lo separara de ver el rostro de su escucha, un rostro tan bello como severo.

—Uh, verá… Fue hace sesenta y nueve días exactos.

—¿Por qué ha pasado tanto tiempo? – el padre ignoró el curioso número de días, le pareció una simple coincidencia. Seguro era eso. Sí.

Unas risitas delataron al chico.

—Porque usted me mandó a confesarme justo hoy después de la misa. ¿Recuerda que cuando me dio la comunión yo le lamí el dedo? Le juro que fue sin querer pero entiéndame padre, fue mucho tiempo de penitencia y usted sabe. Uno tiene necesidades y… ay, padre – gimoteó.

Otra vez el sacerdote carraspeó tan fuerte que hasta a Peter le dolió. Ya estaba oscureciendo y sabía que era el último en confesarse ese día.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó el hombre dentro del confesionario, el hartazgo comenzaba a mostrarse en su voz.

—Pues eso, me acuso de tener pensamientos impuros.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tan impuros son esos pensamientos? —preguntó el sacerdote Anthony sabiendo lo mal que había planteado esa pregunta.

—Pues lo normal… Digo, todas las mañanas he resistido el impulso de hacerme los malos tactos, esos que usted me dijo que no practicara pero como yo no sabía cómo eran, pues los hice y…

Un golpe resonó sobre la madera y Peter dejó de balancearse. Se asustó.

—¿Lo hiciste aun cuando yo te dije que no lo hicieras? —escuchó la voz molesta del sacerdote.

—Ah, no… B-Bueno, sólo una vez.

—¡Ajá! —Gritó casi triunfalmente el padre—. ¡Así que aparte de tener pensamientos impuros, los llevaste a la práctica y todavía mentiste! Me desobedeciste, hijo mío – agregó la última parte de forma forzada.

Peter bajó la mirada apenado. Sentía que el rubor cubría su rostro.

—Ay, papi…. Digo, padre, fue sin querer —dijo Peter mordiéndose el labio al tiempo que recordaba lo bien que se había sentido esa primera vez tocándose a sí mismo y más por quién había despertado esa sensación. De verdad quiso resistirse, pensar en otra cosa pero es que… ¡Ah! Descubrió sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

El padre agradeció que hubiera una barrera entre ellos, de lo contrario ya se le hubiera ido encima al chico para… Negó con la cabeza y empezó a masajearse las sienes al tiempo que trataba de borrar esa imagen mental que la palabra errónea que el chico había proferido, le había generado.

Y por un instante se le ocurrió una posible solución.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que cambies de iglesia.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —protestó Peter.

El sacerdote sintió que el calor empezaba a recorrerlo y se abrió un poco el cuello de la sotana para apaciguar su ansiedad. En aquel pequeño cubículo le faltaba el aire.

—Porque no es correcto que vengas aquí. Porque siempre que me pides ayuda invariablemente terminamos hablando de los mismos temas y por eso considero que es mejor que tal vez debas confesarte con alguien más.

El chico hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Pero usted es el padre Tony y yo lo quiero mucho desde que me dio el catecismo! – el padre frunció el ceño ante aquello - ¡Yo no quiero que nadie más me confiese! ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Le juro que es la última vez que…!

Tony dio otro golpe y Peter tragó saliva. Ahora sí lo había hecho enojar… y eso le excitaba en cierto punto.

—Mira, niño. El problema es que siempre vienes y me cuentas tus cosas de adolescente libidinoso y eso no es correcto.

—¡Pero no tengo nadie a quien acudir! ¡Y es secreto de confesión! ¡Usted debe guardarlo!

Tony apretó los puños. El chico era listo y como siempre, tenía razón. Respiro hondo y prosiguió.

—Bien. De acuerdo. Sin detalles, sin cosas que no me interesa saber y que no me debes decir ¿de acuerdo? Y lo de la misa, eso es aparte.

Peter sonrió y por un momento quiso entrar al confesionario para abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Porque sabría que eso no terminaría en un simple abrazo.

—¡Muchas gracias, padre Tony! – exclamó el joven con una voz alegre y dulce, esa que se reservaba para el hombre.

—Para ti, es padre Anthony, ¿de acuerdo? – le reprendió con voz grave - Ahora sí, te escucho y por favor, sé claro y breve. Ya es tarde y no está bien que un niño lindo como tú-Quiero decir, cualquier persona ande a solas a estas horas de la noche.

Peter asintió, olvidando que el otro no lo podía ver y comenzó. Al inicio, empezó contando su abrumadora letanía de peripecias estudiantiles, hizo un recuento de todas las veces que se había demorado en levantarse de la cama apenas salía el primer rayo del sol. También se acusó de ser perezoso en los quehaceres del hogar, en las veces que se guardaba el cambio de las compras y comentó con lujo de detalle, la vez que tuvo que copiar en un examen porque no había estudiado nada por haber estado armando una figura de Legos nuevos, los mismos que se había comprado con el dinero ahorrado de los cambios.

Siguió con la vez que se había saltado una clase porque no había hecho la tarea, o la vez que aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos, les había quitado la leche del desayuno escolar porque siempre tenía mucha hambre y se la pasaba comiendo de más. Luego, siguió contando cómo había fingido dolor de espalda para no participar en la clase de educación física y también, como era que usaba el internet de la escuela para estar viendo videos en lugar de estar trabajando. O de esa vez en la que se había salido a mitad de la misa porque tenía una partida de videojuegos con Ned y no se la quería perder. También que le contestaba de mala gana a su tía o que de vez en cuando, presumía sobre lo notable de sus calificaciones en la escuela para humillar a sus compañeros… Cosas de su vida diaria.

Peter estaba seguro de que apenas iba a la mitad de lo que tenía que contar pero escuchar los leves ronquidos que venían de adentro del confesionario le hicieron darse cuenta de que el sacerdote se estaba quedando dormido.

—¿Padre? —preguntó sintiéndose levemente molesto.

No obtuvo respuesta. Apretó los labios ofendido, sabiendo que estaba siendo ignorado como todas las veces que se iba a acusar de problemas similares. Puso los ojos en blanco y acercó más su rostro a la rejilla, asegurándose de que el sacerdote lo escuchara.

—Y por si fuera poco —subió un poco más el volumen de su voz, enfatizando las palabras —, May casi se da cuenta de que estaba encerrado en mi cuarto. A ella no le gusta que cierre la puerta en el día, pero esa vez estaba tan caliente que no me importó que tuviéramos visitas en la sala y me fui a probar aquello de lo que mis amigos siempre hablan, sabe…

Nada. Aquel seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su confesionario.

—Y entonces —Peter subió más la voz, sabiendo que ya no había nadie más en la iglesia—, me bajé el pantalón y empecé a tocarme así, de arriba abajo y la verdad es que ya la tenía muy dura y pues no me pude resistir. No podía dejar de masajearm-

Un golpe seco. Peter estaba seguro de que al fin aquel había puesto atención.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó el padre visiblemente sorprendido por aquella confesión.

Peter sonrió pícaramente. Las cosas por fin marchaban como quería.

—¿Qué de todo? —preguntó con curiosidad, queriendo que el padre le confesara el motivo que había captado su atención.

—¡Lo último!

Peter se mordió el labio aguantando una risita.

—¿Qué me acaricié esa vez y que May casi me descubre? Ya sabe cómo es ella, se hubiera puesto como loca si me ve tocándome en vez de hacer mis deberes, pero obviamente eso no pasó. Los otros sesenta y tantos días, los pasé en castidad y abstinencia. Al menos físicamente y…

Tony respiró profundamente. Aquella imagen mental era demasiado para él. No pudo evitar imaginar al joven de cabello castaño acostado en su cama y tocando torpemente aquella zona entre sus piernas, probando, experimentando, dando ligeros toques desde la base hasta la cabeza.

Comenzó a dudar de su propio autocontrol.

—¿Esa es la vez que dices que te mastur… que te tocaste? —preguntó temeroso de su propio atrevimiento.

—Fue la primera y la única. Desde esa vez que yo le dije que tenía curiosidad porque mis amigos ya lo habían hecho y yo era el único que no, pues me quedé con la duda. Además, usted esa vez medio me había dicho que era – comentó con leve sugerencia - y yo me puse a leer un poco en la biblia pero le juro que tenía dudas.

Tony suspiró para luego pasarse una mano por el rostro.

—Pues no te quedaste con la duda, porque finalmente lo hiciste, ¿no?

Peter asintió mientras ponía su mano encima de sus jeans. Se dio cuenta de que las cosas se estaban poniendo algo duras ahí abajo y reprimió un jadeo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pues sí… tenía que hacerlo para saber por qué decían que era tan “malo”.

Tony carraspeó. Sabía que se iba a joder la garganta de tantas veces que lo había hecho, pero ese chico era el culpable de todo. Él y sus historias de descubrimiento sexual acompañadas de jugosos detalles.

—Mira, no es malo en sí, pero no está bien del todo- comenzó tratando de lograr transmitir una paciencia que no poseía.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué algo que se siente tan bien debe estar prohibido? – le espetó Peter.

Tony sintió que sus mejillas ardían y trató de pensar en una explicación que sonara convincente para ambos.

—Porque… ah… Porque eres muy joven y porque cada vez que lo haces, satisfaces los apetitos de la carne y sucumbes ante la lujuria y eso no está bien. Cada vez que haces eso, te desvías de la virtud y te acercas más al pecado.

—Pero padre, usted… usted no entiende. Es casi injusto que pecar se sienta tan, oh, tan placentero —respondió el joven con una voz indudablemente sexual.

Tony cerró los ojos. Esperó un momento antes de continuar.

—Dime, niño. ¿En todos esos días viste alguna película, revista, leíste algún libro o estuviste en contacto con algo que te hiciera tener esos malos pensamientos?

—No.

—¿Has realizado actos impuros? ¿Solo o con otras personas? – preguntó antes de siquiera pensar.

—No, padre. Soy virgen todavía.

Tony casi que gritó en su cabeza, y agradeció que el chico no pudiera ver aquel bulto enorme que su sotana trataba de esconder inútilmente. Dios, el niño lleno de ideas pecaminosas era puro. Sagrado. Era virgen.

Y eso lo excitaba de una manera que no había sentido desde que hizo el voto de castidad hace años.

Volvió a carraspear.

“Esto se me está yendo de las manos”, pensó Tony antes de continuar. Ya no había nada que lo impidiera, ni siquiera su temple, ese que había tratado de mantener desde la primera vez que aceptó confesar al chico de ojos castaños que siempre lo esperaba al término de la misa para hacerle la plática y cuya presencia, secretamente lo estaba desquiciando en formas indecibles. El chico lo atraía cual diablo al abismo.

—¿Participaste en alguna conversación inapropiada o con insinuaciones impuras? – preguntó con voz serena.

—No.

—¿Has visto con morbo a las personas en la calle o te has vestido de manera inapropiada para que otros te vean?

—¡Tampoco! ¿Cómo puede creerme capaz de eso, padre?

—¿Y qué dices que fue lo que te motivó a provocarte placer? —preguntó Tony mordiéndose el puño inmediatamente por lo obvia de la respuesta— Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de pensamientos impuros te orillaron a pecar?

Peter sonrió juguetonamente antes de responder.

—Pues sólo esa vez me dio curiosidad, y por eso me metí a mi cuarto a… ya sabe.

—¿Y no te dio miedo que alguien entrara y te descubriera? – su voz de repente se volvió algo oscura.

Peter seguía rozando aquella protuberancia bajo su ropa, escuchando con atención la voz rasposa del padre y deleitándose con ella. Quisiera poder sentirle directo sobre su piel, murmurando cosas más que indebidas. Como las que se imaginaba que le diría por las noches.

—Pues un poco, pero por eso le digo que cerré la puerta, porque no quería que nadie me interrumpiera en mi actividad.

— ¿Y qué sentiste mientras te… tocabas? ¿Qué te estabas imaginando? – ahora su voz ya no era oscura, era hambrienta.

Y Peter lo notó.

—Ay, padre. Me da mucha pena decirle.

—Cuéntame, tenme confianza.

Peter tomó aire para evitar soltar un jadeo leve. Sintió que su glande empezaba a humedecerse y se estremeció cuando se apretó con cierta fuerza.

—P-Primero no me imaginé nada, porque me distraían las risas en la sala, pero luego empecé a pensar en alguien…

La voz de Tony rayaba entre las ganas de contenerse o de seguir preguntando cosas. Optó por la segunda.

—¿Y cómo te acariciaste?

—¡Ay, padre! Me da pena decirle algo así…

—Bueno, mejor dime ¿en quién pensaste mientras te autosatisfacías? —preguntó Tony mientras empezaba a subir poco a poco la sotana para empezar a abrirse la bragueta. Ya no podía más.

Peter no pudo reprimir un jadeo. Ya no podía seguir escondiendo la verdad.

—En usted, padre…

El hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos para luego sonreír de lado.

—Ya veo – comentó en voz baja — ¿Y podrías decirme por qué yo exactamente? De todas las personas a tu alrededor.

—P-Porque es amable, responsable y… porque cada vez que lo veo solo me dan ganas de tocarme – finalizó con un gemido bajo.

—¿Tan así?

—Si… Usted es demasiado atractivo como para ser padre.

—Eso he me han dicho, sí. Ahora cuéntame ¿Te tocabas de arriba hacia abajo? —preguntó Tony mientras empezaba a recrear su pregunta con su propio cuerpo.

—Ajá… —jadeó Peter mientras seguía acariciándose encima del pantalón.

—¿Acabaste?

—Sí… —gimió Peter.

—¿Y cómo lo hacías? ¿Lento o rápido? —preguntó Tony sintiendo la humedad de su piel erecta en su propia mano y gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Pues empecé lento… de arriba hacia abajo… Luego empecé a hacerlo más rápido cuando pensé en usted.

—¿Se sentía bien?

—Demasiado, padre – gimoteó – E-Era insoportable.

—¿Me enseñarías cómo te lo hiciste, querido?

—Sí, papi… Digo, padre.

La puertita del confesionario se abrió. Peter se apresuró a adentrarse a ese espacio reducido y oscuro. Podía ver la silueta del cura, pero no lo alcanzaba a distinguir bien. Peter estiró su mano para cerrar la puerta y pronto estuvo de rodillas, como cuando iba a rezar.

Solo que esto no sería tan sagrado.

—¿Sí sabes qué penitencia te toca por haber dicho mentiras, no?

Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que su cara quedaba justo en medio de aquellas enormes y fuertes piernas, que pronto empezaban a apresarlo.

—N-no… No lo sé…

—No finjas inocencia, Peter. Y menos conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter emocionado cuando sintió una de las fuertes manos de Tony tomarlo por la mandíbula para levantar su cabeza firmemente, obligándolo a hacer contacto visual. A pesar de la escasa luz en el lugar pudo llegar a ver un brillo salvaje en los ojos del hombre.

—Porque hoy lamiste mi dedo y al inicio de tu confesión, me dijiste que tenías muchos días sin hacerlo.

—Oh padre, entonces ¿No hay forma de pedirle disculpas a Dios? ¿O… mejor dicho a usted?

Tony movió la misma mano de la mandíbula al cabello de Peter, sosteniéndolo con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo mirar su entrepierna. Peter sintió miedo pero a la vez interés, toda la situación era nueva para él.

—Debo darte una lección – declaró con voz severa - Me imagino que si eres virgen, nunca has tenido una de estas en la boca… ¿O ya lo has hecho antes?

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras sentía el húmedo glande del mayor rozar sus labios y una ráfaga de nervios le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

—No. Yo le dije que soy virgen y eso es cierto… Mis necesidades se limitan a imaginarme con usted haciéndome cosas impúdicas, de esas que usted me prohíbe hacer…

—¿O sea que yo soy el culpable de que te despierte la lujuria y andes pecando solo, eh?

—¿Qué más puedo decirle? Usted me incita a pecar – sonrió de forma traviesa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sabes que pecar está mal, y por ende mereces un castigo.

—Puedo tolerarlo…

Sin perder más tiempo, Tony llenó la pequeña boca del joven con su erección. El sabor de la piel húmeda hizo gemir a Peter de gusto, aun cuando casi no podía respirar y pudo sentir el jadeo ahogado del mayor, quien sostuvo firmemente su cabeza mientras recibía su penitencia.

Con ansia, Peter empezó a succionar aquella longitud húmeda y venosa que se había apoderado de sus labios. Era demasiado para hacerlo de una, así que retrocedió un poco para solamente dar pequeñas lamidas a la cabeza y los lados. Con una mano volvió a introducirla y sacarla varias veces hasta que por fin encontró un ritmo. Trató de darle todo el placer que pudiese a aquel hombre quien, por lo visto, lo estaba recibiendo muy bien.

—Buen chico… sigue así – gimió - Ah, y tócate para mí. Cómo lo hiciste esa vez.

Peter se sintió feliz de liberar su erección y de tomarla con su mano izquierda, comenzando a propiciarse las debidas caricias que tanto ansiaba. Con la derecha se sujetó al muslo del sacerdote, quien estaba respirando pesadamente, ahogando gemidos y susurrando maldiciones. Peter sintió como Tony empezaba a jalar sus cabellos al tiempo que comenzó a guiar sus movimientos hasta que sacó su polla de la boca del chico y la empezó a pasar por sus labios y luego por ese rostro casi angelical. Habría querido ver la expresión del joven, pero se imaginaba lo morbosa de la escena y le parecía fascinante.

—Más… —suplicó Peter.

—¿Quieres seguir? —preguntó Tony mientras seguía regodeándose con el aliento tibio del chico cerca de su erección.

—Sí…

Peter abrió la boca de forma invitadora y Tony volvió a meterla, sintiéndose abrumado por la calidez que envolvió su polla. La lengua del chico hacía maravillas recorriéndolo sin dejar de succionar con placer y mucha avidez aquel enorme glande y ese tronco grueso y venoso.

Los jadeos ahogados del joven demostraban su falta de práctica (y en sí, experiencia). Con cuidado Tony lo tomó del cabello para alejarlo un poco y evitarle una posible arcada.

—Mmm…

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Tony sintiendo la mano derecha del joven apretar con más fuerza su muslo.

—Mmm…

Tony supuso que ese sonido era una afirmación. El calor de aquella boca ya no tan pura era sofocante. Y el ansia con la que devoraba su piel, era superior a cualquier otra satisfacción. Sin consideraciones, comenzó a dar pequeñas estocadas dentro de la boca de Peter, sintiendo que el chico se esforzaba por no perder el ritmo y por seguir respirando. Lo asió por los cabellos mientras sentía la calidez de su boca y la suavidad de esos labios casi inmaculados hasta ese momento, los cuales recorrían de arriba abajo aquel monumento a la virilidad y que fungía en ese momento como un instrumento del pecado de ese contra el que predicaba muchas veces a la semana. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder verlo, porque aquella oscuridad fuera disipada para poder recrearse con aquella visión que realmente lo estaba llevando al paraíso en la Tierra, y no al infierno como muchas veces había pregonado.

Un gemido ahogado, las uñas clavándose en su muslo y finalmente una pequeña pausa le indicaron que el chico había terminado. Eso solo lo motivó más a perseguir la satisfacción propia, por lo que el hombre siguió masajeando aquellos cabellos finos hasta que pronto sintió el éxtasis venir en cascada.

—¡Diablos! Hazme un favor y abre la boca, querido.

Peter se separó apenas de aquel falo, solo un hilo de saliva entre su boca y el mismo los unía. Con algo de pudor abrió la boca, cerró los ojos y asomó un poco su lengua.

Todo sea por expiar los pecados.

Tony se corrió en gran parte dentro de la boca del chico sin esperar más. Peter no pudo recibir todo, por lo que algunas manchas fueron a parar a sus mejillas, labios y una gota singularmente corría por su barbilla. El joven saboreó aquella sustancia ajena y se la tragó solemnemente, para luego limpiarse los restos en sus mejillas con la manga de su suéter.

La respiración entrecortada de Peter era lo único que llenaba ese confesionario, junto con toda la lujuria y el aroma a sexo. El sacerdote lo acompañaba en la atmosfera post-orgasmo.

—Bien, Peter —dijo tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad en su voz—. Creo que para ser la primera vez, no lo hiciste tan mal – de repente, una duda lo asaltó —¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

—No… — respondió tímidamente.

—¿Nunca te han besado? ¿A ti? – “¿A una criatura tan bella como tú?” pensó.

—No... – repitió aun con más pena.

—Ven - el mayor palmeó su rodilla, indicándole a Peter que se sentara allí.

El joven obedeció. Sintió como el padre rodeaba su delgada cintura con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano en su espalda, Tony lo atrajo hacia su boca para besarlo. Fue un beso lascivo, no podía ser de otra forma y sonrió ante la inexperiencia del chico, quien hasta incluso gimió un poco en el medio.

Momentos después, Peter se alejó lentamente mientras se acomodaba la ropa y Tony lo imitaba

—Tengo que irme, padre. ¿Me dice que me toca de penitencia por favor?

Tony se cruzó de brazos.

—Por el momento, no se me ocurre nada, pero creo que debes guardar abstinencia hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que vayas pecando por ahí con quién sabe quién. Me gustaría enseñarte a quemar el incienso en el altar un día de estos, pero yo te diré cuándo porque eso no lo puedes andar haciendo con cualquiera, ¿entendiste? - lo apuntó para dejarle claro que hablaba enserio - No dejes de venir y ya no seas perezoso ni andes diciendo mentiras o la siguiente, tendré que disciplinarte en serio. Esto fue solo una pequeña lección para que tengas la boca llena y no de mentiras – agregó con cierto sarcasmo.

Peter abrió la puerta del confesionario, la tenue luz de las velas iluminaba un poco su rostro sonrojado.

—Muchas gracias, padre. Que tenga buenas noches.

Tony asintió y con un gesto lo dejó ir. Estaba exhausto y esperó a que los pasos del chico ya no se escucharan tan próximos para poder retirarse esa noche. Salió colgando la sotana y secándose el sudor de la frente.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo sucedido.

Tal vez el pecador era otro, y no ese chico de porte inocente y voz sugerente, que muchas veces había pensado Tony, era la encarnación de la tentación. Disfrutó enormemente saber que era el primero de ese joven que siempre iba a confesarse, pero con el que nunca había pensado hacer realidad aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba atormentándolo.


	2. CASTIGO

—Pecar es simplemente apartarse del camino, como una flecha que no da en el blanco. Para aquellos que nos apartamos, la gloria de Dios solo se encuentra en Jesucristo.

Tony abrió el testamento e inevitablemente levantó la vista al sentir un par de ojos familiares fijos en él. Estos los lo miraban con anhelo, con devoción, y con un poco de complicidad. Él mismo se le había aparecido durante toda la semana, pero Tony simplemente lo había evitado por completo. El hombre decidió volver a bajar la vista a la biblia cuando el chico le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—“Porque Dios, que ordenó que la luz resplandeciera en las tinieblas, hizo brillar su luz en nuestro corazón para que conociéramos la gloria de Dios que resplandece en el rostro de Cristo”, tal y como dice en la segunda de Corintios, capítulo 4, versículo 6 —dijo Tony mientras daba vuelta a la página y levantó la vista, tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante del joven—. Este mundo está saturado con tentaciones y a veces para nuestra carne es difícil resistir el deseo de entregarse a los deseos. Así que Cristo, derrama sobre mí tu Santo Espíritu. Hazme portador de dominio propio y templanza para someter mi carne y para que mi cuerpo no sea usado para ningún tipo de pecado o desviación sexual. Yo sé que por tu palabra y por tu poder, en mi debilidad seré hecho fuerte y que tu gracia será siempre suficiente para guardarme cuando me sienta caer y no pueda mi carne controlar. Reconozco que fuera de tu gracia yo no podría vivir, así que vengo ante ti y me sujeto a tus caminos y a tu voluntad, tomando la decisión consciente de huir de toda inmoralidad y de cualquier pecado que busque atraparme en sus mentiras. Yo no quiero atraer sobre mí mismo destrucción y vergüenza. Perdóname, ayúdame, líbrame, fortaléceme, levántame. Porque tuyo es el reino, el poder y la gloria, Amén.

—Amén – repitieron todos.

El padre les pidió rezar en silencio. Los fieles bajaron la cabeza, juntaron sus manos y cerraron los ojos. Todos lo hicieron, excepto uno.

Tony estaba por imitar al resto, pero simplemente no pudo alejar la vista de aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños. Sus miradas se conectaron y pudo sentir el deseo aunque no se estaban tocando. Era algo que irradiaba de los ojos del muchacho y era tan poderoso, que lo atraía como un imán hacia el mismísimo infierno sin que él pudiera o quisiera resistirlo. El joven le volvió a sonreír, pero no solo le bastó con eso. Sin importarle que algún otro lo viera, le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso descaradamente. Y como si eso no alcanzara, apuntó al confesionario con sus ojos mientras llevaba lentamente un puño a su boca, moviéndolo un par de veces de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que con su lengua hace pequeño bulto en su mejilla, haciendo una indudable referencia al sexo oral .

El hombre le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio, ordenándole que parara, pero al chico no le importó, y por último moduló algo con sus labios. Al sacerdote no le costó mucho entenderlo.

“Papi”.

El padre carraspeó tan fuerte que algunos fieles abrieron los ojos antes de tiempo y lo miraron preocupados. Excepto Peter, quien fingió que no había pasado nada y siguió rezando como cualquiera. Pero aún así, entregado a su devota tarea, le siguió dedicando algunas miradas y sonrisas no muy disimuladas al hombre.

“Maldito mocoso”, gruñó Tony en su cabeza y para ese momento, él no sabía qué era más fuerte: la ira o la excitación creciente bajo su sotana.

Varias personas se quedaron al final de la oración para acercarse al sacerdote. Le dieron un apretón de manos, lo saludaron y como siempre, le agradecieron que una vez más, se hubiera prestado como instrumento de salvación para sus pecadoras y atribuladas almas, que hubiera intercedido por ellos ante El Creador y que siempre tuviera palabras de aliento para confortarlos en sus necesidades. Tony fingió que prestaba atención a todas esas muestras sinceras de agradecimiento y arrepentimiento, cuando en realidad tenía la mirada clavada en la pequeña espalda de un muchacho que estaba por irse. Tony sabía perfectamente que no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, menos si era el chiquillo el que estaba fungiendo como aliado de ese otro, del que moraba en las tinieblas y se aprovechaba de la imperfección y la falta de templanza de hombres como él.

—Parker—lo llamó de forma distante.

El joven se dió vuelta y apuntó a sí mismo, como queriendo corroborar si era a él a quién se dirigía el sacerdote. Tony asintió, y con un gesto de cabeza le dijo que se acercara.

—Necesito intercambiar algunas palabras contigo—le murmuró con una mano en su hombro, su voz era tan baja que solo Peter lo escuchó, aun con esa multitud cercana a ellos.

—Claro, padre – el joven le sonrió aparentando inocencia.

—En privado – agregó de forma tajante.

El hombre se disculpó con el resto de las personas que estaban en la capilla, recordándoles la misa del día siguiente. Y cuando ya no había moros en la costa, tomó a Peter fuertemente del brazo y lo llevó consigo.

—¡Ah! – gimió el chico de sorpresa.

—Ya vas a ver —masculló Tony sin perder el aire severo que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Peter de forma divertida— ¿Quiere hablar “en privado” en el confesionario? ¿Será igual que el otro día?

El hombre lo empujó contra una columna mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de forma violenta. Por un momento Peter sintió miedo al ver los ojos oscuros del hombre recorriendo su rostro, como si quisiera golpearlo.

—No vuelvas a mencionarlo ¿Quedó claro?

—S-Sí…

—Y menos aquí.

—T-Tranquilícese… nadie lo… sabe— graznó el muchacho por falta de aire.

—Ni nadie lo sabrá – completó Tony, soltando el cuello de Peter, pero volviendo a tomarlo del brazo firmemente.

El joven se masajeó el cuello mientras era arrastrado a la oficina del hombre, quien abrió y cerró la puerta con molestia. Sin esperar, lo empujó al sillón mientras abría un cajón y sacaba una caja de cigarrillos junto con un encendedor. Tomó una bocanada mientras se recargaba de espaldas contra el borde del escritorio y lo miraba desde arriba, con desdén.

—¿Te parece correcto tener esa actitud en plena misa? – le recriminó con voz grave y autoritaria.

—Si me trajo hasta aquí, entonces creo que no— le dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

—La arrogancia también es un pecado, muchacho— Tony se acercó y lo tomó de debajo del mentón para hacerlo verlo a los ojos. Pudo notar la boca entreabierta de Peter—. Responde con la verdad ¿volviste a hacerlo?

—Hacer… ¿qué? – preguntó Peter con una mirada cautelosa.

—Ya sabes de lo que hablo.

Peter se humedeció los labios y agachó la mirada. En serio que se sentía aterrorizado por la reacción de aquel hombre con el que pensó, se repetiría aquella primera confesión unas cuantas noches atrás, pero su sola presencia y su cercanía, simplemente hacían que la lujuria se antepusiera al temor.

—No.

El padre le acarició los cabellos delicadamente, hasta podría decirse con dulzura. Y Peter entrecerró los ojos ante la inesperada caricia.

—Vamos… no está bien mentir, querido— le dijo con voz amable, haciendo a Peter flaquear—. Te dije la otra vez que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, yo… tal vez… Sí —confesó finalmente, aquel roce lo había hecho ceder—. Volví a hacerlo. Ayer, por la noche.

De repente la mano del hombre se hizo un puño y le dio un tirón a su cabello, haciendo a Peter sisear por el dolor.

—¡A-Au... padre, me está l-lastimando!

—Yo te lo advertí— le dijo el hombre con voz grave y soltando sus mechones—. No estás aprendiendo y yo te dije que tendría que disciplinarte si volvías a mentir.

—Oh – el chico suspiró por lo bajo y se humedeció los labios. Sabía lo que eso significaba en realidad—. Aceptaré cualquier penitencia, padre, con tal de que usted me perdone y no se enoje conmigo. ¿Cuál es el castigo esta vez? ¿Quiere de nuevo que…? — y con sus ojos apuntó a la entrepierna del hombre, se mordió el labio y volvió a verlo—. Ya sabe, ¿así como la otra vez…?

Peter tomó su mano e introdujo el pulgar del hombre en su boca, succionando levemente, tomándose su tiempo, sabiendo que realmente ambos anhelaban que eso volviera a repetirse. Siguió succionando aquel dedo con calma para luego hacerlo con más ganas. El padre quiso maldecir al ver los rosados y delgados labios estirados del joven subiendo y bajando, mirándolo desde abajo con una mirada cargada de lascivia. Así debió haberse visto cuando lo “castigó” la última vez. Recordaba la sensación de aquella cálida y húmeda boca a su alrededor, la misma que ahora se encontraba lamiendo su dedo con tantas ganas. El muy maldito se metía muy bien en su papel, provocándolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero no podía dejarse llevar.

—Hoy no, hijo mío— el hombre volvió a dar una pitada y retiró su dedo de la boca del joven—. Tengo algo diferente para ti. Levanta las caderas.

Peter obedeció. Tony apagó el cigarrillo para agacharse y le retiró rápidamente los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, mientras el joven lo miraba algo confundido. Tony se deleitó viendo el miembro del joven, tan delicado e inmaculado, pero ya algo excitado. Quería tocarlo pero sabe que eso no sería un castigo para aplacar la insolencia de ese joven con aire inocente, sino que sería más bien todo lo opuesto.

El sacerdote se sentó en el sillón y tomó a Peter del codo para lanzarlo de estómago contra su regazo. Vio su trasero tan inmaculado y con dos dedos separó sus nalgas para ver la rosada entrada. La rozó levemente y sintió a Peter estremecerse ante ese toque suave, sensual.

—Este será el primer castigo— le avisó acariciando su muslo—. ¿Me puedes decir por qué es?

—Por… por hacerle gestos —un jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir al hombre trazando círculos alrededor de su entrada— o-obscenos durante la-la oración —musitó el chico antes de volver a jadear.

—Perfecto.

El padre le dio una nalgada, muy suave, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Peter saltó en su lugar debido a la sorpresa pero el hombre lo sostuvo firmemente para que permaneciera quieto. Volvió a acariciar su entrada y el interior de sus muslos. Al sentir la callosa mano del hombre tan cerca de aquella zona íntima, Peter no pudo evitar gemir dulcemente.

—Vuelves a hacer eso y yo tendré que ser más estricto —dijo el padre mientras bajaba lentamente sus dedos para acariciar la suave piel del perineo del chico. Pasó sus dedos por ahí, hasta que se decidió a subir la mano para dar otra nalgada un poco más fuerte.

Golpe. Caricia. Golpe. Caricia. Golpe.

Peter intentó ahogar sus gemidos por lo placentero y doloroso de la situación, pues el hombre primero lo hacía sentir bien para luego infringirle dolor, que de todas formas, no era grave y le resultaba estimulante. Eran golpes muy superficiales y emitidos con poca fuerza. Y eso era un tanto extraño, pero lo hizo querer mover las caderas en busca de más contacto contra su entrepierna. Y luego de siete nalgadas más, el hombre admiró el levemente rosado trasero del chico. Trató de controlar la fuerza de su mano, y volvió a acariciar al chico en aquella zona tan sensible. Si fuera por él ya estaría empotrándolo contra aquel sillón sin consideraciones. Pero eso no podía ser aun. Con cuidado quitó a Peter de su regazo y notó como ya se encontraba más duro. Quien diría que al chico le excitaba un poco de mano dura. El sacerdote carraspeó un poco y lo miró seriamente.

—Eso fue para que aprendas a comportarte ¿entendido?

Peter asintió con las mejillas rojas y unos ojos algo salvajes, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo. Lo morboso de la situación era un factor importante para poder explicar su libido.

—Veo que te gustó eso de andar pecando la otra noche ¿no, Peter?

—Sí…

—Bien— el hombre se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tanto querías sucumbir a los deseos de la carne? Anda, hazlo.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía más que antes. El hombre ya lo había visto desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y azotado un poco. Pero ahora también quería que él…

—¿A-Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Frente a… usted? — Peter, de solo pensarlo, temblaba de nervios y de deseo.

—Sí. Sí, aquí delante de mí. Y mmm – hizo un gesto pensativo para luego asentir – Sí. Lo voy a decir claro para que lo entiendas: tócate, muéstrame cómo lo haces.

—O-Oh…— el chico sintió más vergüenza que en toda su vida, porque una cosa era hacerlo en la oscuridad de su cuarto y otra muy diferente era hacerlo con el hombre que originaba sus deseos viéndolo fijamente—. Entiendo, padre— se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó sus pies sobre el sillón, abriendo sus piernas justo frente al hombre. Se sintió demasiado expuesto, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y a punto de masturbarse para el hombre.

—Me vas a obedecer ¿de acuerdo? —reclamó Tony.

—D-De acuerdo – accedió Peter de forma sumisa.

Con cuidado, el joven tomó su erección y comenzó a dar ligeras caricias mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía de gusto. Dios. Era tan delicioso tocarse a sí mismo con aquel hombre mirándolo. Con su mano subía y bajaba por aquella longitud ya algo húmeda, mientras emitía algunos sonidos lastimeros que delataban su placer por saberse observado por aquel inmovible y respetado ministro de la iglesia.

—No estaba hablando de ahí, Peter – lo interrumpió Tony, y el chico lo miró desconcertado.

—Pero entonces ¿cómo…? —Tony le dedicó una cínica sonrisa y el chico entendió todo. Se sonrojó más profundamente, su cara le ardía. Ah… nunca había probado allí.

—Tranquilo, te voy a ayudar un poco— y el hombre tomó una botella de agua bendita con aceite de oliva diluido (mezcla utilizada normalmente para consagrar) que tenía en otro cajón y le puso bastante en sus dedos, mojándolos bien . Tomó la mano de Peter y la guio hacia su rosada entrada, el joven prestaba atención y con cuidado el hombre lo ayudó a introducir el primer dedo.

—A-Ah— el joven suspiró. Al principio era algo extraño, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y a sentir más placer a medida que el padre empezaba a penetrarlo con su propio dedo. Sus jadeos fueron haciéndose más densos conforme su cuerpo cedía a los encantos que su mismo toque le prodigaba.

—Ahora hazlo tú—le murmuró el hombre luego de un rato, tomando asiento frente a él y encendiendo otro cigarro. Sopló una nube de humo—. Oh, y agrega otro dedo, por favor.

Peter asintió obedientemente ante esa voz grave y rasposa, e introdujo otro un dedo más. El placer se intensificó y al mismo tiempo, la vergüenza al estar exponiendo su intimidad. Reposó su espalda contra el sillón y suspiró pesadamente, era algo tan diferente hacerlo de esa manera. No quería mostrar cuanto lo disfrutaba pero es que… ah. El bello y severo rostro del hombre solo lo hacía excitarse cada vez más y más.

Tony simplemente se deleitaba con la visión ante sí: los rizos desordenados de Peter pegados a su frente, sus mejillas rojas como nunca, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, aquella delicada entrada siendo ultrajada por los propios dedos del chico y estirándose cada vez más, su otra mano tratando de asirse al sillón y al mismo tiempo, apretando sus dedos ante tal despliegue de placer. No podía negar que se encontraba muy duro en ese entonces, tanto que se tocó un poco por sobre la sotana, masajeándose a un ritmo lento mientras veía como Peter echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogaba sus quejidos. Su propia erección dolía al no poder ser liberada para dar cauce a sus instintos más bajos, pero si esa era su penitencia por mostrarse débil ante el pecado de la lujuria y por no saberse contener ante la presencia de ese chico que había logrado hacerle romper uno de sus votos más sagrados, lo aceptaría de buen agrado. Era mejor que solamente un pecador siguiera sucumbiendo ante el ansía que despertaba la concupiscencia y no que él también fuera a unirse, sabiendo que era un hombre imperfecto que terminaría por hacer lo que tanto había soñado con ese cuerpo tan tentador.

—¿Y por qué estás haciendo esto Peter? – le cuestionó con voz grave sin perder de vista la presteza con la que el chico aumentaba el vigor de sus propias caricias.

—Por… por volver a mentirle…

—Y no lo vas a volver a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —declaró el hombre, viendo como los dos dedos entraban y salían grácilmente del joven

—S-Sí padre. Ya no… ahh… ya no lo volveré a hacer.

El sacerdote suspiró pesadamente al verlo en ese estado tan lujurioso, cuando de repente se le vino una nueva idea a la cabeza.

—Levántate un poco el suéter.

Peter obedeció, con su otra mano levantó un poco la prenda hasta dejarle ver al hombre ese torso cincelado, sus costillas marcadas y el premio mayor: un simple pezón. Al hombre se le hizo agua la boca y con lamiéndose obscenamente los labios, volvió a ordenarle.

—Tócate ahí también— murmuró de forma hambrienta—. Juega un poco. Muéstrame como quisieras que yo lo haga por ti.

Peter asintió avergonzado y tímidamente lo hizo, apretando con cuidado el rosado pezón y dándole un par de vueltas. Gimoteó un poco y cerró los ojos.

—¡Ah! Mmm, padre Anthony…

—Otro dedo. El tercero y el último— le ordenó Tony con una voz cargada de deseo, notando como él mismo se encontraba casi tan excitado como el chico, quien al introducir el tercer digito gimió de placer al sentirse tan lleno.

El padre siguió fumando y pudo ver como el chico intensificaba las acometidas de su propia mano. El ver cómo aquellos delgados dedos húmedos entraban y salían grácilmente de su rosada entrada era una visión sacada de un paraíso oscuro, pero también de sus más profundas y turbias fantasías.

—Así, sigue. Más rápido – Murmuró con deseo mientras seguía apretando el enorme bulto bajo la sotana. El hombre seguía dándole instrucciones y Peter solo las seguía. El joven sintió que ya no podía más, pero este era su castigo y era lo que le correspondía. De repente un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre comenzó a aflorar.

—¡A-Ah! —Gimió sin poder contenerse— Creo q-que voy a….

—¿Estas cerca? – preguntó el hombre con el cigarrillo colgando a un lado de su boca, y descansaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Sí… —lloriqueó de gozo y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que creyó que iba a sangrar.

—Bien. Cumpliste tu castigo al pie de la letra. Creo que te mereces una pequeña retribución ¿no? —el hombre se inclinó y le acarició una de las piernas. Murmuró dejando escapar un poco de humo y apagando el cigarrillo sobre un biblia a su lado— Anda, hazlo. Por mí.

Oh, solo esas palabras le hacían falta en aquel estado. Aquellos tres simples dedos siguieron entrando y saliendo desesperadamente, perdido en las sensaciones. Y no pudo evitar un gemido algo desesperado, mientras estiraba más las piernas e inconscientemente elevaba sus caderas.

—Ah… Mmm. P-Padre Anthony… —jadeó fuertemente, y por fin llegó al clímax.

Algunas líneas blancas mancharon su ropa, y un poco llegó incluso hasta su rostro. Respiró entrecortadamente por unos segundos, y luego bajó la mirada. Sintió mucha pena, el hombre lo había visto teniendo un orgasmo en primera fila.

Pero de repente Peter vio como Tony lo empezaba a limpiar delicadamente con un paño húmedo, retirando los restos de su orgasmo de su suéter azul y su rostro. Peter sintió un calor en su estómago ante la consideración del hombre hacia él, quien luego también limpió su erección ya algo más suave (haciéndolo sisear en el proceso, ya que se encontraba algo sensible luego de todo), no sin antes tomar una gota de semen que reposaba en la cabeza y acércasela al rostro.

Su mandíbula se desencajó cuando el hombre la lamió impunemente.

—Mmmm —musitó.

—Ay, padre… —Peter sintió vergüenza otra vez. Tony lo miraba de forma penetrante.

—Bien —dijo el hombre mientras le subía la ropa interior y los pantalones al chico —¿Qué aprendimos de hoy?

—Que no debo desobedecerlo. Y que debo comportarme — respondió el joven en voz baja.

El hombre le cerró el cierre del pantalón al chico. Él decidiría hasta cuando duraría la castidad del joven y se sentía temeroso de sus propias intenciones. Bastante había sido con querer hacerlo en ese mismo momento, pero también sabía que la templanza traía sus recompensas y que lo mejor, era seguir esperando. La paciencia era una virtud que debía seguir trabajando el resto de su vida.

—Correcto. Porque ya es la segunda vez que te lo digo y si llegas a comportarte otra vez de esa manera como lo hiciste hoy – lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos y se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron—, me vas a conocer de verdad ¿quedó claro?

—S-Si papi – el hombre lo abofeteó levemente y Peter se sintió levemente excitado por esa reacción—. Digo, sí padre.

—Muy bien, querido. Creo que ya debes irte, pero antes, déjame darte esto.

Tony lo besó con violencia, como para desquitarse pues a pesar de lo excitante y obsceno del momento, él no había podido descargarse. Su pene aún estaba rígido, palpitante y sabía que necesitaba dar salida a esa ansiedad. Sin miramientos, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Peter, sabiendo que ésta causaba estragos en la pequeña boca del chico y Peter solo se dejó tomar por aquellos labios furiosos que lo reclamaban de forma abrupta. Se acercó más a él, quedando sentado en su regazo y sintiendo la erección del hombre contra su pierna. Sin dudarlo, Peter posó su mano allí y comenzó a masajearla sugerentemente pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

—Déjalo. Luego me encargaré de eso.

—¿Esta seguro? Mire que ya tengo un poco de experiencia en ese tipo de problemas y nada me haría más feliz que poder ayudarlo, a usted que ha sido tan bueno conmigo y… —el joven abrió la boca sacando la lengua y moviendo la delicada y húmeda punta como si lamiera algo invisible, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Ya… ya es algo tarde —aunque le costó mucho trabajo no aceptar esa seductora invitación, pudo negarse —. Lo dejaremos pendiente por si otra vez vuelves a hacer algo que no corresponda.

—Okay, padre —accedió el chico dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

El hombre lo acompañó afuera de esa oficina, y ambos quedan parados frente al altar. Tony lo miró con reproche. La iglesia ya estaba sola y sus voces resonaban en el lugar.

—Espero que lo de hoy te haya servido como lección. Deja de andar pecando tú solo. Es la última vez que te lo digo y en serio espero que me entiendas —el sacerdote posó un mano detrás del cuello de Peter y lo acarició con el pulgar sobre la nuca—. La próxima no seré tan considerado—declaró con voz grave, provocándole un escalofrió a Peter, quien asintió.

De repente, el chico se acercó mucho al padre, quedando a solo unos milímetros de distancia. Fue ahí cuando murmuró tímidamente una interrogante.

—¿Y qué me haría si… si volviese a “portarme mal”? ¿Me daría otro castigo peor?

El hombre rio cínicamente.

—Créeme. No querrías saberlo. Si vuelves a pecar, no habrá penitencia que te salve a ti ni a tu pequeña alma pecadora, ¿eh? Hay castigos que sirven justamente para disciplinar hasta al más rebelde de los hijos de Dios y por lo visto, tú eres muy obediente, así que ya no vuelvas a pecar. No quisiera ser yo el que tenga que enseñarte al fin, qué es lo que realmente se merece un chico como tú.

Peter sonrió, no sin antes apresurarse a besar la mano del sacerdote, tal y como hacían todos los creyentes cuando tenían la certeza de que sus pecados ya habían sido perdonados. Tony se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba el chico mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle a manera de advertencia. Tony sabía que esas palabras eran lo peor que podía decírsele a un pecador en potencia y por eso mismo, las había proferido, esperando que tuvieran el efecto deseado. Se santiguó y se agachó ante el altar para hacer sus oraciones correspondientes. Debajo de su sotana aún había un asunto pendiente que resolver, pero quizá podría esperar un poco más. Primero era lo primero.


	3. Albedrío

—“Tomen y coman todos de él, porque este es mi cuerpo, que será entregado por ustedes.” – citó el sacerdote, mientras ceremoniosamente mostraba la hostia consagrada.

Luego tomó el cáliz a su lado.

—“Tomen y beban todos de él, porque este es el cáliz de mi sangre, sangre de la eterna alianza, que será derramada por ustedes y por todos los hombres para el perdón de los pecados. Hagan esto en conmemoración mía”. Éste es el Sacramento de nuestra fe. Cada vez que comemos de este pan y bebemos de este cáliz, anunciamos tu muerte, Señor, hasta que vuelvas.

Sonaron las campanas que indicaban que los fieles se arrodillaran en santa conmemoración de esa Última Cena. El aroma a incienso llenó todo el recinto y el sacerdote les indicó a todos los fieles a que se acercaran a recibir el cuerpo y la sangre de Cristo, cosa que hicieron solemnemente.

Carraspeó al ver al joven objeto de su interés acercarse tranquilamente entre las bancas. Intentó ignorarlo ya que había un par de personas antes que él en la fila, pero aun así sentía su intensa mirada encima. Pero tarde o temprano lo tuvo enfrente. El padre Stark intentó mantener un aire serio y profesional, pero maldijo internamente cuando el mocoso cerró sus ojos y abrió la boca sin pudor. Se le cortó la respiración al ver aquella lengua rosada y húmeda que tan bien conocía, así que con delicadeza posó la hostia en su boca. El joven ingirió sumisamente para luego beber del cáliz, no rompiendo el contacto visual en todo el proceso. Luego volvió a su asiento, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa lasciva, de esas que siempre le dedicaba.

Un agridulce escalofrío recorrió su ser.

Intentaba no sucumbir ante aquellas provocaciones, pero el muchacho seguía apareciéndose de esa forma buscando llevarlo directo al infierno. Y es que desde la última vez que dialogaron, él había dado a entender que debería castigarlo si llegaba a volver a comportarse de forma incorrecta nuevamente. La promesa había quedado vigente, y él sabía más que nadie cómo el joven buscaría conseguir aquello que deseaba de una forma u otra, por lo que tenía motivos de sobra para preocuparse ante su presencia.

Sucumbir al pecado era algo que se suponía, no debería hacer ni tampoco alentar, pero es que últimamente solo deseaba caer en él una y otra y otra vez. Ya no sabía a qué maestro servir honestamente, pues creía que tal vez el señor de las tinieblas no lo juzgaría tanto como aquel que moraba eternamente allá arriba. Cuando por fin terminó la eterna misa, suspiró pesadamente. Pensó que por fin podría relajarse y meditar todo con calma en su oficina, tal vez fumaría un poco si la situación lo ameritaba, pero cierta presencia se le acercó, sacándolo de su caos mental.

\- ¿Padre Stark?

Volteó su vista para encontrarse con una bella mujer que a decir verdad, no aparentaba su edad. Su cabello era lacio y muy, muy largo. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y sus manos cierto nerviosismo.

\- Señora Parker - la saludó el hombre amablemente, disimulando su sorpresa al verla allí - Que bueno es verla. No nos encontrábamos desde…

\- Desde la confirmación de Peter – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego volver a tomar aquel aire derrotado - Y es justamente de él por lo que vengo a hablarle, padre - confesó acongojada.

\- Oh – El sacerdote asintió juntando sus manos y sintiéndose nervioso debido a la mención del muchacho - ¿Sucedió algo con su sobrino acaso?

\- Mire – suspiro ella para seguir – Tal vez suene un poco paranoica. Lo que sucede es que Peter ya es lo suficientemente grande como para que yo respete su privacidad, pero es que me tiene muy preocupada el hecho de que parece guardar alguna especie de… secreto, o simplemente algo que no me quiere decir. Y eso me preocupa mucho. Lo veo absorto, como perdido en sus pensamientos y no sé muy bien que hacer – le explicó ella haciendo gestos con sus manos - Lo que más me aterra es que aún no ha traído ninguna novia a casa, ni me habla de ninguna jovencita. ¿Y si tal vez él…?

El hombre volvió a carraspear disimuladamente y juntó sus manos. Esto se estaba yendo por un camino que lo comprometía, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Lo dudo, May, lo dudo en verdad. Su sobrino atiende todos los domingos a misa, siempre busca acercarse lo más posible a Cristo y no creo que se desvíe del camino de Dios de tal forma – le respondió tranquilamente. Se sorprendía de lo bien que podía llegar a mentir a veces, su forma de transmitir una doctrina que ni el mismo obedecía era tan real.

-Pues ya no sé qué creer, padre – bufó ella negando con la cabeza - Por eso acudo a usted. Peter siempre me habla de lo mucho que lo admira y cuánto le confía, por lo que creí que usted podría ayudarlo más que yo. Quisiera que él vuelva a tomar el camino de Dios, y no se deje corromper por el diablo.

\- Sí... esperemos que no suceda eso - murmuró el hombre tanto para ella como para él mismo.

\- ¿Cree que podría hablar con él entonces?

\- Lo intentaré, pero no le puedo asegurar nada por ahora – le dijo de forma solemne - Él decidirá si me abre la puerta.

\- Oh padre, gracias por su ayuda – sonrió efusivamente ella – ¡Siempre tan considerado, muchísimas gracias y discúlpeme por haberlo hecho perder su valioso tiempo!

La vio marchar, sus tacones resonaron en toda la iglesia hasta que por fin llegó a la salida y cuando ya no los oyó, se fue hasta su oficina suspirando resignado. Esa noche se embriagó con el vino de consagrar que se usaba en la misa. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las copas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero es que no podía pensar en otra forma de acallar sus dolencias.

Aquella mujer que había criado al objeto de sus fantasías venía a pedirle que ayudara a su sobrino, que lo alejara de cualquier tipo de tentación y que lo educara. Pero ni siquiera el sacerdote estaba seguro de que pudiera salvarlo de él mismo, no realmente de lo que el chico por su edad, sentía y era algo hasta cierto punto natural. Pero sabía que Peter era un joven tenaz y ya le había declarado la guerra. Simplemente, Tony seguía esperando el primer ataque.

Aun ebrio y fatigado a más no poder, abrió la biblia en una página que ya se sabía demasiado bien. Leyó una polémica frase.

Levítico 20:13

“Si un varón se acuesta con otro varón, como se hace con una mujer, se condenará a muerte a los dos y serán responsables de la misma, pues cometieron un acto infame.”

Sí… pero tal vez la simple atracción que desembocaba en más de una pecaminosa fantasía era lo más infame de todo. Aquellas palabras sagradas de alguna manera marcaban su condena también, pues en su papel en todo eso, aún estaba sometido a ese dogma al cual había jurado aceptar y obedecer celosamente por encima de todas las cosas. El sacerdote cerró el libro de tapa negra con furia y encendió un cigarrillo. Exhaló el humo y eso le aclaró un poco los pensamientos.

No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al sillón donde días atrás el joven se había masturbado para él. Recordó como lo había besado violentamente solo para desquitarse y como Peter le había ofrecido apaciguar sus dolencias bajo el vientre con aquella boca tan impura que tenía. Y aunque quisiese negarlo, los recuerdos le quemaron por dentro de una manera que solo aquel mocoso conseguía. El chico era el causante de que ese infierno ardiera con demasiada furia en su interior y por un momento, Tony estuvo casi seguro de que ni el fuego eterno quemaba con tal ímpetu.

Ya no sabía cuántas noches había imaginado al muchacho haciendo cosas impúdicas, lo cual era incorrecto. Pero imaginarse a el mismo haciendo tales perversidades con él era mucho, mucho peor. Era terrible despertarse por las noches ansiando apropiarse de aquel cuerpo delicado y bello que sin siquiera proponérselo lo tenía de rodillas suplicando piedad. Deseaba besarlo como solo los novios hacían con las novias frente al altar, tomarlo como si de una luna de miel se tratase o tal vez simplemente dar rienda suelta a toda aquella frustración que sentía dentro de sí. Quería poder mostrarse sin ningún pudor ni miedo ante los demás con el chico a su lado. Ansiaba por sobre todas las cosas el poder demostrar que no había nada de malo en dejar que aquellos instintos naturales con los que el Creador había dotado a sus hijos, salieran a flote. Finalmente era parte de su naturaleza, ¿o no? O tal vez sería mejor reivindicarse y pedir perdón al todopoderoso.

¿Pero cómo podría simplemente erradicar aquellos deseos impuros de su retorcida mente? ¿De su corrupto ser? ¿De su oscuro corazón? Porque sabía que aun cuando la misericordia de Dios era infinita y podía otorgarle el perdón, no era tan fácil desprenderse de aquella enorme y pesada culpa que lo devoraba vivo tan solo de pensar en Peter.

Esa noche durmió muy, pero muy mal. La luz de la mañana se filtró por una de las ventanas dándole sobre los parpados, y unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su pobre sueño.

—Padre, padre – una voz femenina lo llamaba insistentemente desde afuera.

El hombre se talló los ojos fastidiado. Se encontraba desvelado, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño sobre su escritorio y por ende su cuello dolía horrores. Como pudo, se puso de pie y al ver que los golpes en la puerta no cesaban, se dirigió a abrirla. Forzó una sonrisa al ver a la mujer de cabello y ojos castaños.

—Hermana Jane, buenos días.

—Buenos días padre Anthony – lo saludó ella radiante como siempre – No quisiera parecer una inoportuna, pero el padre Rogers me envió a avisarle que la misa comienza en una hora, y temía porque usted aun no llegaba a preparar sus cosas.

—Comprendo – asintió el hombre aun cansado –. Lamento mi tardanza, es solo que dormí fatal y terminaba de organizar los textos para la misa de hoy.

—Oh, no se preocupe, nos pasa a todos. Espero que luego de un rato se despabile. Le recomiendo lavarse la cara con agua fría. ¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide - ella le entregó una carta que tenía en manos – El padre Rogers me envía esto para usted, dijo que la leyera y después discutirían mejor. Tiene que ver con el seminario, hubo algunos cambios que lo involucran a usted.

—Gracias – aceptó la carta con manos temblorosas– Dígale que en la noche hablaré con él.

—Perfecto – asintió la monja.

Se despidió de la mujer y la observó dirigirse con el resto de sus hermanas. Se pasó las manos por el cabello al entrar nuevamente a su oficina y se detuvo a tratar de ordenar sus ideas. Leyó la carta por encima, y luego de saltearse varias formalidades y demás falacias eclesiásticas, encontró lo que sí le importaba.

“Por eso y más, le encomiendo a usted la tarea de dirigir el seminario que abordaremos el año que viene. No conozco a nadie tan capaz de realizar esta tarea. Luego arreglaremos los detalles, pero dese ahora lo felicito por su nuevo cargo

\- Atentamente, Padre Rogers”

Otra cosa por la cual preocuparse. Suspiró pesadamente mientras dejaba la carta en su escritorio. Era hora de cumplir su deber como sacerdote, y no sabía si lamentarse o alegrarse, a decir verdad. Irremediablemente tendría que encontrarse con aquel joven que le quitaba el sueño, pero ver ese angelical rostro todos los días era algo que lo enfermaba tanto como satisfacía. Miró el reloj en la pared y al ver que aún faltaba para que la misa diera comienzo, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire por los jardines que rodeaban a la iglesia.

El había creído por mucho tiempo ser un buen samaritano, pero comenzó a dudar cuando sus ojos presenciaron la mayor de las tentaciones a solo unos metros.

El muchacho, o mejor dicho su perdición, yacía con los ojos cerrados bajo aquel viejo roble. La suave luz bañaba su pálido rostro. Aquella piel color crema que tanto quería acariciar se fundía con el blanco de su camisola, aquella fantasmal palidez lo caracterizaba. La pobre criatura se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro, y al verlo bajo esa luz dorada con aquel aire angelical, no pudo evitar pensar en todas aquellas perversas ideas que deseaba realizar sobre aquel desprotegido ángel. Una mezcla de frustración y devoción lo consumió, como el fuego del mismísimo infierno. Pero al ver esos finos labios entreabiertos tan rosados y suaves, no pudo evitar volver a anhelar sentir la calidez de aquella boca alrededor de su…

Carraspeó. Sí, mejor pasaría de largo.

\- ¿Aun no comenzó la misa, padre? – una voz somnolienta lo hizo pararse en seco, pero el padre Stark siguió dándole la espalda. Sería lo mejor.

-No. Aún no – le respondió educadamente.

\- Oh. Es que mientras esperaba me puse a leer esta novela – le respondió el joven a la vez que bostezaba – Es muy atrapante a decir verdad.

\- Veo que tienes una especie de lujuria por la lectura – le dijo el hombre viéndolo de lado.

\- Y no solo por eso – respondió Peter mordiéndose el labio inferior, otra vez con aquel tono que rayaba en la seducción.

El padre Stark se dio la vuelta para encararlo con la peor mirada que podría darle. Decidió ignorar aquella insinuación, no era la primera vez que el joven se le dirigía de esa manera y si recuperar el aplomo y su cordura dependían de darle una lección a ese joven, o al menos mostrarle quién mandaba ahí, Tony lo haría sin dudarlo, pero aquella suave voz tenía todo el poder para desarmarlo.

\- ¿Quiere que leamos juntos? Puedo hacerle un lugar aquí a mi lado y compartir, tal y como como dice la biblia.

-Mejor ve a rezar – contestó el hombre con reproche.

-Rezar no es lo único que hago de rodillas, padre – respondió el joven guiñándole el ojo.

-Mira niño…

Peter sonrió dulcemente. Tony no dejaba de ver aquellos hermosos cabellos rizados mientras el chico se ponía de pie y comenzaba a avanzar hacia él.

-Yo lo miro siempre – lo interrumpió Peter acercándosele –. Lo miro cuando lee el Antiguo Testamento, cuando bendice a los fieles – y cuando por fin estuvo a solo milímetros de distancia, murmuró, mirando los labios del sacerdote – y también cuando me mira de la misma manera que yo.

Stark frunció el ceño.

\- Yo no hago tal cosa.

\- ¿Le gusta mentir frente a la casa de Dios? ¿A usted le parece que eso está bien? – se burló Peter sonriendo de lado.

\- Basta de estos juegos – le advirtió seriamente, demostrándole que hablaba en serio –. Mira, Peter. Tu tía ha venido a pedirme ayuda, dice que te comportas de forma inusual y que por favor te hiciera entrar en razón. Debes comenzar a comportarte como se debe. De verdad está preocupada por ti.

Peter lo ignoró y simplemente tomó una manzana que pendía del árbol. Era roja y brillante, esto le recordaba demasiado a la infame escena entre Eva y la serpiente.

—¿Quiere?

El sacerdote negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. Estaba a nada de aceptar aquel fruto, pero con la poca prudencia que aún le quedaba, logró resistirse a aquella mirada hechizante y a esa ofrenda que insinuaba más que simplemente probar bocado.

—Usted se lo pierde.

No pudo evitar admirarlo devorar aquella manzana como si de un beso se tratase. Era demasiado para su perversa libido, ver algo tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan provocador. Carraspeó un poco y retrocedió un poco más, queriendo ignorar completamente cuando Peter le sonrió descaradamente aun con un poco de jugo resbalando por la comisura de su labio. Al estar a una distancia razonable Tony aspiró profundamente. Peter era su obsesión y perversión, todo al mismo tiempo.

Pudo ver discretamente cómo el joven se levantó la camisa para secarse los labios manchados por el jugo de la fruta. Se le hizo agua la boca al ver ese torso inmaculado, adornado por esos pezones rosados y desembocando en esas caderas tan marcadas. Moría por saborear la tersa piel con su propia lengua, pero entonces el amable rostro de May Parker se le vino a la mente, saludándolo y advirtiendo que cuidara de su sobrino, que lo salvara del mal. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer eso sí el mismo era la mayor amenaza para el muchacho?

Malditos eran los dilemas morales que lo atosigaban.

***

Por fin la misa de la mañana había terminado. Tony intentaría relajarse un rato hasta que la próxima diese comienzo, pero de repente notó como solo había una persona sentada en la última banca de la iglesia.

Ah… Peter.

Durante toda la ceremonia apenas había visto al muchacho, cosa que le sorprendía ya que estaba acostumbrado a verlo dirigiéndole miradas y sonrisas cargadas de sensualidad todas las veces que se encontraban. Por poco pasó de largo nuevamente pero esta vez no pudo. El joven se encontraba con la mirada baja y parecía triste, realmente acongojado.

Su corazón se encogió ante tal visión. Podría tolerar mil y un faltas de respeto de aquel muchacho, su descaro y su aire burlón, todo, menos la tristeza reflejada en aquel bello y dulce rostro. Sin esperar más y luchando contra lo que su razón le dictaba, se sentó a su lado en la banca. Peter lo miró un segundo para luego cerrar los ojos y juntar sus manos sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el sacerdote con genuino interés.

—Nada – masculló el chico acongojado.

—Sabes que no importa qué, siempre puedes confiar en mí – le insistió el hombre quitándole algunos mechones del rostro.

No supo en qué momento Peter había posado la cabeza en su hombro, para luego emitir un sollozo.

—Usted ya no me quiere, eso pasa – admitió.

—No digas cosas que no son ciertas – lo tranquilizó el Stark con voz serena, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. Y de alguna morbosa manera, así era.

—Pero yo no me canso de buscarlo y usted solo me evita.

—Es que me persigues con intenciones incorrectas – le explicó resignado y temeroso del impacto que esas palabras pudieran tener en el objeto de su deseo —.Tu deberías amar a Dios, no a mí.

—¿Pero acaso Dios no dijo ámense los unos a los otros? ¿Dónde quedó todo eso? Yo estoy cumpliendo con su mandamiento.

—Malinterpretaste sus palabras entonces.

—Pero papi… - jadeó Peter, y ahí fue cuando el aire entre ellos se hizo más denso.

El sacerdote le tomó del rostro con ambas manos para hacerlo levantar la vista. Con su pulgar acarició sus suaves mejillas. Se deleitó viendo al estar tan cerca de aquellos ojos caramelo y esa delicadísima piel que tanto ansiaba besar.

Sabía que no debía entregarse al pecado, pero era casi imposible negarse cuando el objeto de su lujuria se le entregaba de tal manera.

\- Lo que tú deseas no es correcto.

Peter cerró los ojos sonrojado al sentir las cálidas manos del mayor tomando su rostro como si de algo sagrado se tratase. Y decidió que ya no podía mas con sus impulsos, los cuales buscaría satisfacer a cualquier precio y sabía exactamente cuánto debía pagar. Peter se inclinó para susurrar una perversa confesión en el oído del otro.

\- Eso fue lo que hice anoche – murmuró Peter cerca de sus labios – Siéntase libre de castigarme, de la peor manera posible. Le ruego que no tenga consideración conmigo – al ver como el hombre no respondía, siguió - ¿Qué hará entonces, Padre Stark?

Tony tragó saliva. Faltaba poco para dar la siguiente misa y se moría de ganas de por fin, dejarse llevar por la tentación. Pero debía aguantar un poco más.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Peter esperando la respuesta del sacerdote.

Tony carraspeó.

—Tengo que oficiar misa, pero puedes esperarme en la sacristía. Si alguien te ve, dile que vas a esperarme para lo de las pláticas del pastoral o que yo te pedí que fueras a ordenar algunas cosas y que estás haciendo tiempo. Si es la hermana Virginia quien te ve, te regresas.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Alguna vez se ha acostado con alguien de aquí?

Esa pregunta a bocajarro incomodó a Tony.

—No. Con nadie —se apresuró a responder —y por favor, no seas obvio. En todo caso si no crees poder disimular, mejor regresa a tu casa y vuelve en la noche.

—¿Pero sí me va a castigar?

Tony se levantó y se dio cuenta de que Peter lucía algo triste pese a las insinuaciones que le estaba haciendo. Tony se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano y a entrelazar sus dedos con los del chico. Aquel toque se sintió como una poderosa descarga de energía.

—No sé qué tengas, pero algo me dice que no estás bien. Si en serio está pasando algo y quieres platicar, espérame y hablamos sin juegos. Creo que necesitamos poner en claro algunas cosas y lo digo en serio, Peter.

El chico zafó lentamente su mano de aquel agarre y sin decir nada, salió de la iglesia. Tony se sintió inquieto, como si aquel torrente de lujuria repentinamente se estuviera disolviendo para dejar paso a otra sensación peor de incómoda. Suspiró y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se arrodilló ante el altar para pedir perdón. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Dios en serio perdonaba a los pecadores, que cualquiera que se arrepintiera lo suficiente siempre iba a encontrar consuelo en ese ser que parecía disfrutar de poner las peores pruebas a sus mejores fieles, a sus más sentidos creyentes y Tony sabía que pese a haber sucumbido en dos ocasiones con ese chico, no podría detenerse. No quería detenerse. Él mejor que nadie sabía que había un punto de quiebre en el que las cosas, no importaba cómo hubieran comenzado, tendían a cambiar irremediablemente y lamentaba tener que reconocer que ese momento crucial al fin había llegado.

Cuando despegó la frente del suelo, fue a su oficina, pensando que el chico podría estarlo esperando ahí pero grande fue su decepción al ver que no había nadie. Comenzó a cambiarse la casulla y la estola. Se miró en el espejo y lo que vio por primera vez le hizo sentir incómodo. Le parecía repugnante que un hombre de su edad estuviera enredado en una situación que se había descontrolado por no haber querido detenerse a tiempo. Le causaba incomodidad reconocer que un chico de la edad de Peter había logrado arrastrarlo hacia lo más bajo que había imaginado llegar a vivir. Oportunidades nunca le habían faltado, la tentación por saborear la carne se le había presentado en mil y un formas pero siempre la había sorteado sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero no entendía por qué con Peter simplemente no había podido contenerse. No sabía qué era lo que ese chico tenía como para hacerlo descender de buen agrado al infierno y regocijarse con aquel calor que emanaba no sólo de ese cuerpo, sino también de aquella mirada suave y franca. Si debía rendirle cuentas a alguien por aquellos descarados actos, sería solo a su Creador pero ni siquiera se arrepentiría. No bajaría la mirada cuando en el cielo le dijeran cada una de las reglas que rompió y si la sentencia fuera vivir eternamente atormentado en el infierno, estaría de acuerdo. Soportaría estoico el castigo que corresponde a los que como él, se dejaron arrastrar un día por la lujuria sin arrepentimientos.

Soportaría más que feliz estar ahí, consumiéndose en el fuego eterno del infierno si a cambio de eso podía recrear con sumo detalle cada una de las veces que vio ese cuerpo inexperto, cada vez que se sintió extasiado ante la visión de esa delicada piel que se le antojaba morder y reclamar como suya; si a cambio de eso aun podía saborearse la saliva venenosa y dulce que emanaba de esos labios. ¡Que se fuera al diablo cada una de las veces que juró amor y lealtad a Dios! ¡Que se jodiera cada una de las veces que juró ser un hombre casto y puro, si todo lo que le bastaría para poder soportar esa condena eterna sería el saber que besó los labios de Peter hasta la saciedad, que se recreó con su aroma y que lo hizo suyo, que fue su primero aun sin estar seguro de que fuera el único!

Todo lo que Tony deseaba era saber que era el poseedor de esa castidad que sabría mucho mejor que el dulce maná que Dios prometió a sus fieles exiliados en el desierto. No necesitaba esperar la gloria y la venida eterna del Hijo de Dios si para ello ya habría vivido en el éxtasis y el paraíso que era sentir la suave piel del chico en sus manos. Blasfemaría gustoso si con ello el adversario, el otro, el repudiado, le ofrecía una eternidad al lado de ese chico de cabellos rizados y castaños.

Gustoso firmaría un pacto de sangre y entregaría feliz su alma a aquel que podría prometerle que aceptaría esa unión que rompía con los paradigmas de esa sociedad tan mojigata que gustaba de atormentar a los amantes, a los que al fin, descifrando el idioma universal de la piel, lograban sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento: amor. El amor prohibido y no era solo el amor por la carne, sino también por hacer comunión entre la piel y el espíritu.

Tony dejaría lo que tuviera que dejar en el camino con tal de tener a Peter a como diera lugar.

Salió y ofició su misa con la solemnidad que caracterizaba cada uno de sus actos. Piadoso, dio la bendición a aquellas almas atormentadas que buscaban, al igual que él, un poco de expiación, de redención y una palabra de consuelo, algo que confortara su atribulado ser. Se hincó devotamente ante aquel crucifijo que desde su dolor y su tormento, otorgaba el perdón que cada uno necesitaba. La iglesia estaba llena de pecadores y era Tony el que los iba comandando a todos.

Dio la comunión a cada uno esperando que al compartir la carne de Cristo, aquellos pudieran llenar su cuerpo y su espíritu de aquel amor incondicional que a diferencia de lo escrito en el Antiguo Testamento, no juzgaba el proceder de sus hijos, de su rebaño y Tony se sentía ahora así: como alguien que se había alejado demasiado de lo que originalmente había creído era el único camino a la verdad, el amor y la vida, pero que originalmente lo conducía a ese chiquillo de ojos claros y sonrisa sincera.

Si Dios había inventado el amor para hacer mofa de lo que su creación más imperfecta pudiera sentir, entonces eso era pura crueldad y en realidad era terrible. Pero si realmente, el amor era puro y provenía de lo más sagrado que existía, Tony deseaba poder experimentar de primera mano el amor que dos cuerpos podían darse antes de fundir sus almas en una sola y a esas alturas, cuando la misa fue terminada, él ya no tenía dudas.

Quería hacerle el amor a Peter a como diera lugar.


	4. Tiempo

Tony estaba desesperado. No era sólo lo que la carta del padre Rogers decía, sino lo que también había pasado. Peter no se había vuelto a aparecer en la iglesia por muchas semanas y aunque sabía que podía solo aparecerse en aquel modesto departamento y sería bien recibido, tenía que esperar.

¿Cómo le diría a la señora Parker que iba a buscar a su sobrino porque aquella noche se quedó esperando y el joven nunca fue a platicar con él o a verlo? ¿Cómo iba a justificar su insistencia por querer salvar a esa pequeña alma corrupta y pecadora, si ahí el corruptor y pecador era otro?

Tony ya no sabía dónde esconderse. Había tenido que empezar a hacer sus maletas muy a su pesar y si bien no tenía muchas cosas que llevarse, sí sabía que para el nuevo cargo que iba a ostentar, era necesario comenzar con aquella mudanza. Necesitaba comenzar a preparar todo para cuando fuera ungido como obispo y rector del seminario en lugar del padre Barnes, quien iba a sentarse de forma definitiva al lado del cardenal Rogers. Era demasiado para él, quien a esas alturas seguía pensando sólo en Peter como la única solución a sus problemas, pero también como la principal causa de todos ellos. Moralmente su vida había sido intachable, pero en sus adentros, sabía que no era tal cosa. Desde la primera vez que accedió a dejar a que aquellos labios se posaran sobre una de sus partes más pudendas y que era instrumento de pecado, todo se había desmoronado.

Aquella segunda ocasión en la que dejó que sus instintos exigieran ver la forma en la que ese joven de cuerpo frágil y delicioso se regodeara en su propio placer, ya no hubo vuelta de hoja, y ahora, saber que no había un desenlace definitivo antes de que él se fugara, era algo insoportable. Ningún “Ave maría” o “Padre nuestro” había sido suficiente para poder aplacar el apetito que su cuerpo tenía. Ningún “Salve” o “Acto de contrición” hubiera hecho que su culpa disminuyera y su apetito carnal menos.

Todos los días era lo mismo: oficiar misa, estar sentado en el confesionario, supervisar el grupo de catequesis y estudios bíblicos para ver si aquel chico se aparecía, pero no. Peter no se había vuelto a parar en la iglesia. Incluso, abusando de la autoridad que tenía sobre las monjas, preguntó en más de una ocasión si aquel chico se había estado presentando a sus estudios, pero ellas le dijeron que no, que ese chiquillo con aire ligeramente atrevido y juguetón no se había vuelto a parar por ahí.

—¿Tienes algo?

Tony brincó al escuchar esa voz. El presbítero Rhodes estaba detrás de él.

—Hace días que te noto inquieto, como si algo malo te estuviera pasando y es raro verte así.

Tony suspiró. Aquel hombre era de los pocos amigos que tenía y al que casi podía confiarle todo, pero aún así, no debía tentar a su buena suerte.

—No es nada, es simplemente que…

Aquel hombre se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Mira, sé que muchos están molestos con la noticia de que serás ordenado obispo y la verdad, yo también debo reconocer que te tengo envidia. Fuiste uno de los favoritos de Rogers toda la vida y era de esperarse. Claro que ahora el cardenal Barnes te hará la vida imposible, pero creo que puedes con eso y más. Lo que sigo sin entender, es por qué tienes esa cara de hombre sentenciado a muerte.

Tony suspiró pesadamente. Hubiera querido decirle a su amigo que le daba el mando, que le intercambiaba el lugar pero no podía. No, si eso significaba descubrir un poco todo el infierno y pandemónium que ardían en su interior.

—Pues porque voy a extrañar a la parroquia —mintió descaradamente —, voy a extrañar a todos por aquí.

—Y vaya que también te van a extrañar, ¿eh? —se burló aquel—. Creo que ibas a tomar un grupo de jóvenes para formar catequistas, ¿verdad?

Tony tragó saliva.

—Sí. De hecho ya tenía en la mira a quien se iba a encargar de todo eso.

El presbítero sonrió.

—Ese chico. ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno, el sobrino de la viuda italiana, el que siempre te esperaba para platicar y confesarse contigo.

Tony suspiró.

—Peter Parker. A él le iba a dejar el grupo y yo lo iba a estar apoyando.

La voz del presbítero adquirió un tono burlón.

—No sé si sea mi imaginación o qué, pero ese chico en serio que era uno de tus más leales seguidores. Hasta la madre Virginia se dio cuenta y la hermana Jane también. Si no conociéramos lo devoto y respetuoso que es, juraría que el chico se traía algo contigo.

Tony sintió que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza.

—¿Disculpa?

Rhodes jaló a Tony y lo llevó hacia el solitario jardín en el que una vez, Tony estuvo a punto de probar el fruto prohibido.

—Nadie es tonto aquí, Tony. Todos por lo menos una vez, han hecho algo que no deberían. Virginia se entiende muy bien con el sacristán, con Hoogan. La hermana Jane se hace la mustia, pero siempre se le queda viendo mucho al tipo ese que viene a descargar la comida, el que trae a su hermano moreno, el flaco ese mal encarado que parece odiar a todo el mundo. Rogers y Barnes siempre andan muy juntos, más de lo normal y yo, pues me doy mis escapadas de vez en cuando. Lo sorprendente, es que a ti nadie te ha sabido nada, ¿eh?

Tony buscó en su sotana su cajetilla de cigarros, pero no la encontró. Rhodes le ofreció un cigarro.

—Ya —insistió aquel con tono burlón—. ¿No me digas que nunca te habías dado cuenta de que ese chiquillo te mira con ojos de amor y de algo más? Él haría lo que tú le pidieras.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Tony indignado al casi saberse descubierto— ¡Yo nunca…!

Las carcajadas del presbítero lo desconcertaron.

—Pues aquí nadie va a decir nada y de una vez te aviso: hoy la sacristía completa se va a quedar sola por el retiro que va a haber hoy. Tú sabrás cómo aprovechar la noche.

Tony se sintió extrañado cuando el moreno le dio una palmada más en la espalda.

—Al menos la tía nunca se ha quejado de nada raro sobre su sobrino cuando me toca confesarla y creo que por hoy estamos cubiertos. Digo, yo voy a salir en la noche y ella me dijo hoy en la mañana, durante la confesión, que su sobrino se quedará solo en casa en lo que ella termina de resolver algunos pendientes, y creo que puedes aprovechar la noche. Créeme que es mejor ahora que eres solo un sacerdote, porque cuando seas obispo, todo será más complicado y por favor, como en Lucas 23, 42: “Acuérdate de mí cuando vengas en tu reino”. Favor con favor se paga, Tony. Yo te cubro, pero asegúrate de que la hora sea la correcta.

Rhodes le dio un papel con unas letras garabateadas a la carrera y se alejó. Tony vio que era un número de teléfono, y sin dudarlo, fue casi corriendo a su oficina a marcarlo. De haber sabido que tenía un aliado en todo eso, no habría pasado tantas noches solo y atormentado. Suspiró esperando escuchar aquella voz que llevaba mucho tiempo sin oír, pero nada. Marcó por mucho tiempo y cuando al fin iba a rendirse, al fin pudo oírla.

—¿Peter? —preguntó sintiendo que el alma le pendía de un hilo.

Sólo escuchó que colgaron de aquel lado y sin querer seguir haciendo el ridículo, colgó el auricular y se dejó caer en su silla. Tal vez en su desesperación estaba yendo demasiado lejos y estaba trastocando ciertos límites que no debían ser sobrepasados ante ninguna circunstancia. Se sintió como un estúpido al darse cuenta de que todos aquellos con los que llevaba años conviviendo, eran un puñado de farsantes que preferían seguir sus apetitos y pararse ante la comunidad como si nada, antes que reconocer que eran imperfectos. Que eso que predicaban solo era letra muerta y que él había sido el único idiota que se había tomado en serio el papel de redentor de las almas descarriadas y que se sentía fatal por las únicas dos veces que había aceptado dejarse llevar por la tentación.

Tony estaba furioso y sin dudarlo, arrojó la sotana y la estola sobre el piso. Aquel nombramiento como obispo era un hito importante en su vida, pero si para conseguirlo, debía seguir poniendo una mejilla para que le abofetearan y después tendría que poner la otra para seguir siendo el hazmerreír de los que nunca habían guardado fidelidad en sus votos, entonces haría algo distinto a lo que había estado haciendo.

“Claro, y aquí está el imbécil que siempre ha seguido las reglas lo más que ha podido porque…”

Miró la única fotografía que tenía del día que se había ordenado como sacerdote. El cardenal Rogers siempre lo había visto como un hijo por la gran amistad que había tenido con sus padres y había sido el único que había velado por él, pero lejos de todo eso, jamás se había involucrado con él más de la cuenta. Realmente lo había dejado solo en los momentos más importantes de su vida, especialmente cuando sus padres murieron y quedó solo, siendo muy joven. A partir de ese suceso, Tony se había forjado como el hombre que era ahora siguiendo su instinto y aun cuando había ocasiones en las que se sentía sucio por haber sucumbido ante lo que las urgencias de su cuerpo le demandaban, realmente siempre había estado solo, sin nadie que entendiera lo que él anhelaba.

Miró las maletas que tenía hechas y se decidió. Se iría al seminario en el cual él estaría a cargo de otros jóvenes que, al igual que él alguna vez en su vida, esperaban que el sacerdocio fuera la respuesta a esa vida solitaria y disoluta, en la que se buscaba el amparo de algo superior. Cargó las valijas y las llevó a la oficina que daba a la salida de ese lugar. Tal vez apenas amaneciera se iría o quizá unos minutos más adelante, llamaría a un taxi para que lo llevará lejos de ese lugar. El ambiente se sentía pesado, insoportable y todo lo que Tony quería era irse lejos, sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie.

Ni siquiera se despediría de Peter, quien seguramente encontraría consuelo como cualquier adolescente. Tony, mejor que nadie, sabía que a esa edad el parecer de los jóvenes era volátil, cambiante y que no se tomaban nada en serio. ¿Qué le iba a decir a un chico de su edad? No podía decirle nada a manera de recomendación final, si bien aquellas dos veces ambos se habían dejado llevar por la curiosidad y la lujuria. Nada le aseguraba a Tony que para esa noche, Peter siguiera siendo el joven virgen que inundaba sus más húmedas fantasías. Nada le aseguraba que debía darle una explicación a ese chico que en las misas solo se había burlado de él, de sus sermones y su otrora inmaculada santidad.

Si había alguien ahí haciendo el ridículo por haberse enamorado de quien no debía, era Tony, no el chico, a quien las hormonas y la edad le dictaban el rumbo a seguir. Si bien él había sido el primero (según lo que Peter le había dicho), nada le aseguraba que fuera el último. Tony se había enganchado de una fantasía, de una ilusión encarnada pero que distaba mucho de lo posible y eso dolía. Tony no iba a echar por la borda todo lo que había construido en más de treinta años solo por un chiquillo que apenas empezaba a vivir y si bien ese había sido el plan inicial, dejarlo todo por aquel niño hermoso, a esas alturas Tony debía asegurar sus últimos días como un hombre filántropo, que apoyaba causas justas y a quien la sociedad mirara con devoción, como alguien perfecto e incorruptible.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Tony al darse cuenta de que todo se estaba yendo al demonio por su debilidad ante aquella piel suave y mortalmente blanca.

Quiso seguir maldiciendo, quiso llorar y gritar de rabia pero, ¿a quién iba a culpar si realmente él había sido el único responsable en que las cosas hubieran tomado ese rumbo? Hubiera sido más sencillo imponerse desde un inicio y negarse, poner en su lugar a un chiquillo que se acercó jugando y que parecía no tomar nada en serio. Sólo había sido el libre albedrío manifestándose y haciendo lo que era adecuado a la circunstancia. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que ninguna lágrima lo traicionara. No era posible que la lujuria supiera cómo colarse aún entre el dolor y el llanto, que supiera escabullirse aun cuando los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. ¡Claro que deseaba a Peter con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Claro que lo necesitaba! ¡Claro que lo quería aún si eso significaba perder lo poco o mucho que tenía!

Pero no podía obligar a un chico a amarlo. No podía pedirle a aquel que se ciñera al pesado secreto que significaba ser amante de un ministro de Dios y que lo aceptara plenamente así, en secreto y viviendo bajo el peso de la culpa. No podía pedirle eso a un chico cuyas intenciones fueron claras desde un inicio: la lujuria y sólo eso. La carne y nada más.

Tony no era quién para pedir otra cosa. No había forma de esperar que las cosas cambiaran sólo porque él lo deseaba para dejar de sufrir.

***

Detestaba que las cosas tuvieran que terminar de esa manera.

Todo había comenzado el día que, al volver un poco más temprano a casa luego de misa, oyó algo que le destrozó el alma. La voz de su tía en el teléfono sonaba algo acongojada, pero aun así fue clara:

—Sí. Si lo sé, pero ya casi termino de pagar la última cuota. Sí. Nos mudaremos como a fin de año, en no más de tres meses. Ni siquiera comenzamos a empacar, y aun no sé cómo decirle a Peter.

Y ahí fue cuando vio a su sobrino parado en la puerta de la cocina. Estaba pálido, mucho más de lo normal, y sus ojos se encontraban tan abiertos y atónitos que reflejaban su sorpresa. La italiana quiso decirle algo pero el muchacho ya se había encerrado en su cuarto cuando apenas separó sus labios. Ni todos los golpes del mundo lo hicieron abrir la puerta que había cerrado con seguro, quería aislarse del mundo y no salir nunca más luego de haber oído aquel terminante anuncio.

—Cariño, abre por favor – pedía May desde afuera –. Veras que Los Ángeles es una ciudad preciosa. Esta soleado todo el año y…

—No quiero irme allí – le dijo Peter desde su cama, tapado con varias sabanas y abrazando su almohada – Tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz aquí en Nueva York, no me quiero ir.

—Pero querido – ella intentó sonar razonable – Tengo una amiga que me consiguió un mejor puesto de trabajo allí, yo solo quiero darte una mejor vida mientras pueda. Peter… por favor sal.

Una pequeña pausa y luego la voz resignada y triste de su tía.

—Espero que lo entiendas algún día.

Oyó como se alejaba de la puerta y se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Sí, su departamento podría parecer pequeño y tal vez no podían darse muchos lujos, pero Peter no necesitaba más para vivir bien. Sintió su corazón hundiéndose y por poco entró en pánico. Ya no vería a Ned, ni a sus compañeros del Decatlón, ni a….

Odiaba todo eso. No quería tener que separarse del hombre quien sin proponérselo se había metido en su corazón. Aunque todo empezó como un sensual juego, de todas formas terminó enamorándose en lo poco que llevaba de vida. Soñaba con él constantemente, anhelaba más de sus besos y deseaba más que nadie poder estar a su lado a como diera lugar. Juraba con su corazón el sentir algo más que un simple gusto, algo más que un capricho y atracción, aquello era amor y él lo sabía. En su pecho podía sentirlo como tal y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Nunca olvidará la última misa en la que vio aquel hombre que tanto quería. Nunca olvidaría su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Llevaría su recuerdo por siempre en su espíritu, y estuvo a punto de darle rienda suelta a aquello que tanto ansiaba al exigirle sus debidas atenciones al hombre, pero cuando se encontró fuera de la iglesia la pena se adueñó de su espíritu. Nunca podría superarlo si se aferraba con uñas y dientes.

¿Valía la pena acaso seguirse martirizando con este sentimiento? ¿Debía seguir persiguiendo una quimera delirante? ¿Tenía sentido encender la llama si el fuego debería apagarse tarde o temprano?

Sabía que una vez que sucumbieran a los placeres de la carne, ya no habría vuelta atrás, ya no podría alejarse jamás de aquel hombre por quien tanto suspiraba y desesperaba. Tal vez lo mejor sería alejarse, dejarlo correr, hasta que ya no quedara nada. Mejor sería practicar la abstinencia y no dejarse llevar hacia el camino de la gula por la carne, por la piel. Mejor sería volver a su casa y no volver a aquella maldita parroquia que guardaba sus secretos, los más ardientes y vergonzosos en un momento como ese que estaba viviendo.

Esa noche lloró desconsoladamente al darse cuenta que perdería algo que nunca tuvo ni tendría. Maldijo a todos, en especial a aquel falso Dios que tanto se jactaba de amar a sus hijos. ¿Era esto amor hacia su persona, o alguna especie de castigo por todos sus pecados cometidos?

Tal vez amar demasiado era su castigo y más, por haber puesto sus ojos en un hombre cuya misión de vida era ayudar a las almas descarriadas y pecadoras como la suya, a encontrar la redención. Tal vez era su castigo por haber logrado enredar en su juego de pasión a un hombre que seguía siendo un ejemplo para muchos.

Algunas semanas pasaron. Peter trataba de distraerse, de no pensar en la inminente partida pero a cada segundo de cada minuto de cada día parecía volver a recordar la tragedia anunciada. Sí, porque eso era una tragedia para él. Peter lo sentía como cuando a Lucifer lo expulsaron del paraíso, un ángel exiliado simplemente por oponerse a las reglas impuestas por Dios. Peter podía identificarse con él de alguna extraña manera, podía identificarse con el dolor de ser echado del paraíso por haber aspirado a algo más, a algo que realmente no le pertenecía por derecho divino ni mundano. Tal vez se sentía identificado por haber hecho caer en tentación a aquel hombre del que su tía se expresaba con respeto y temor, pero que él sabía, le había mostrado que era un hombre de carne y hueso, uno que tenía apetitos y le había causado sendos placeres.

Los últimos días los había aprovechado pasando el tiempo con su mejor amigo. Cómo extrañaría a horrores a Ned, quien era como su hermano, junto con sus otros amigos de la escuela, lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ya que ahora estar en casa era lo más parecido a una tortura. Era horrible quedarse viendo el reloj, contando las horas que le quedaban y viendo como los momentos se le iban acabando. Pero lo que más le apenaba era ver su pequeño cuarto vacío. Solo quedaba su cama y algunos libros, el resto de sus cosas ya se encontraban guardadas para el día de la mudanza.

Pero las cosas siempre, siempre podían empeorar. Aquella tarde lo comprobó.

Mientras se encontraba guardando algunos comics y otras cosas en una caja, su tía tocó la puerta.

\- Adelante – le indicó el muchacho.

\- Peter – le dijo ella entrando a la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa que luego se borró – Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – preguntó el muchacho sin mucha energía.

\- La buena es que hoy voy a salir y te quería invitar a que vengas conmigo – propuso ella intentando parecer emocionada - Podemos ir a tu restaurant favorito, ese que vende comida china.

\- No tengo hambre – musitó el muchacho dejando un libro sobre la cama – Pero no te preocupes, ve y pásala bien sin mí.

\- Bueno – asintió la mujer respetando la decisión de su sobrino.

\- ¿Y las malas?

\- Las malas son que… - su tía suspiró profundamente y mirándolo a los ojos, anunció –. Es que hubo un cambio de planes respecto a la mudanza.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cambio? – preguntó el joven con temor.

\- Nos iremos mañana por la tarde.

De nuevo su mundo se vino abajo. ¿El día siguiente por la tarde? ¡Pero no faltaba nada para eso! Aun no había terminado de empacar ni se había despedido de todos, esto no podía estar pasando.

—E-Es muy pronto – respondió el muchacho en shock a la vez que tomaba asiento sobre su cama.

—Créeme que yo también maldije cuando me lo dijeron, pero es que si no voy mañana podría perder ese empleo – se lamentó ella acariciando el cabello de Peter -. De verdad perdóname, si tan solo pudiese cambiar las cosas no sabes como lo haría en un instante.

Peter asintió en silencio. Las emociones se agolpaban todas en un instante y sentía que iba a romper en llanto, pero no quería que su tía lo viera mal, que le hiciera preguntas que él no deseaba responder ni que le asegurara que todo estaría bien. Peter quería evitarse ese dolor, ese que al fin iba a destrozarlo. May habló.

—Mañana temprano guardemos lo que nos queda ¿sí?

—Sí – accedió el muchacho con la mirada baja.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? Podríamos ir al cine – volvió a ofrecerle.

—No, pero gracias – le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano -. Aun me duele el estómago.

—Bueno. Puedes decirle a Ned que venga para hacerte compañía, sabes que no tengo problema con eso. Les dejé comida en la cocina por si acaso, pueden pedir helado incluso.

La mujer se acercó a besar la cabeza de Peter y se retiró cerrando la puerta, dejándolo aún más solo en su cuarto. El chico se sintió mareado por un momento. Apenas le quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de partir y eso solo lo desesperó aún más. ¿Qué acaso la vida lo odiaba? Aun le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer, esto parecía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

De repente el teléfono sonó. Dudó en atenderlo pero finalmente lo tomó, y por poco se le cayó de la mano. Casi se le detuvo el corazón.

“¿Peter?”

Aquella voz grave y autoritaria, pero también cálida pronunció su nombre. El pánico le hizo colgar, para maldecir luego al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. En su mente no paraba de repetir su propio nombre pronunciado por aquel hombre. Por poco creyó que eso si era un efecto de su mente debido a la tristeza, era su mente la que le jugaba malas pasadas. Fue ahí cuando su mirada viajó hacia el pequeño rosario que había en su mesa de luz, aquel que besaba cada noche antes de irse a dormir en honor al autor de la reciente llamada. Y fue entonces que comprendió que, si no lo hacía en ese momento, se arrepentiría por siempre.

Ya no quería dar marcha atrás, y menos cuando ya se encontraba en camino al lugar que hacía mucho tiempo no pisaba.


	5. Tentación (FINAL)

El imponente hombre se encontraba revisando sus valijas y el contenido de las mismas por última vez, guardando algunos últimos libros que debería llevarse a la otra parroquia. Al saber que se encontraba solo, encendió uno de sus cigarrillos sin pudor, y por si fuera poco, también bebió directamente el vino del cáliz. Ya poco y nada le importaba, solo deseaba dejar atrás ese lugar lleno de culpa, deseo y pecados. Cuando por fin terminara con su equipaje, solo se pediría un taxi para por fin poder partir y dejar atrás el pasado.

\- ¿A usted le parece bien hacer esto, padre? ¿Bebiendo y fumando aquí mismo?

Por poco no lo creía. El hombre se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un joven pálido y delgado parado en la puerta de su oficina, cuya respiración estaba agitada y el desconcierto se había cuajado en su rostro. El sacerdote se acercó con nerviosismo y un nombre escapó de sus labios, tal y como había hecho en aquella llamada momentos atrás.

\- ¿Peter?

El joven asintió mientras se acercaba. Tony podía ver la emoción en sus ojos al verlo. Estaba usando un viejo abrigo color café que le quedaba algo grande, su nariz estaba algo roja como sus mejillas. Se acercó a él y tomó sus pequeñas manos, sonriendo al entrelazar sus dedos. Pero al sentir el frío de estas su rostro se tornó preocupado.

\- Estás helado –comentó impresionado a la vez que comenzaba a frotarle las manos con las propias. Como eso no fue suficiente se las acercó a la boca para exhalar aire cálido sobre las mismas. Peter sonrió ante esto, sentirse tan cuidado por el hombre que se había vuelto parte importante en su vida, era algo precioso.

\- No es nada, el frío no me molesta –se excusó el joven.

\- Pero no voy a dejar que te agarre una hipotermia. Ven conmigo, en la sacristía debe haber agua caliente para que te haga un té –le ofreció tomando su mano para llevarlo consigo, pero luego aflojó su agarre y bajó la mirada – A menos que no quieras eso. Digo, hace tanto que no pasabas por aquí y eso me hizo creer que tal vez tú…

\- Justamente vine para eso, para verlo – el joven le tomó la mano con las suyas y se acercó más a él, como hace no mucho tiempo solía hacer – Y ahora que me menciona lo del té, creo que eso me ayudaría mucho a recuperar el calor, ¿no cree?

El sacerdote sonrió al entenderlo.

\- Sí. Eso creo.

Cuando por fin le hizo la infusión al muchacho, ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que había en la sacristía. Al principio ninguno dijo nada, solo disfrutaban la soledad y el silencio entre los dos. Pero entonces Peter miró al reloj y decidió empezar lo antes posible. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca al ver los armarios vacíos y una maleta de mano junto a la mesa.

\- ¿Iba a algún lado?

El hombre asintió cansinamente a la vez que dejaba su taza sobre la mesa.

\- Sí… me ascendieron a Obispo, y ahora voy a dirigir un seminario en otra ciudad. Me iré de esta parroquia.

\- Oh… - Peter pestañeó un par de veces. No se esperaba aquello, por lo que tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió de todas formas. Pero luego sonrió forzosamente –Pues me alegro por usted, se lo merece. Es el mejor sacerdote que he conocido.

\- A veces dudo de eso – confesó el hombre recordando todas las cosas que había hecho y pensado.

\- Veo que los dos nos vamos de nuestro hogar entonces – comentó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Peter suspiró resignado y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo. Era hora de hablar.

\- Se preguntará por que no he venido en tanto tiempo, claro, si es que se dio cuenta de que dejé de hacerlo…– musitó el muchacho con la vista baja

\- No negaré la verdad – comenzó el hombre agachando la mirada - Sí, me lo he preguntado días y noches enteras. No te culparía si tú tal vez querías alejarte de todo esto, de mí, de todo lo que hicimos. Porque de verdad te comprendería, sería lo normal si decidieras hacer eso. A lo que quiero llegar es que no te culpo por alejarte.

Peter lo miró con ojos tristes y negó con la cabeza.

– No, es eso por lo que me alejé. Yo nunca me arrepentí ni me arrepentiría de lo que hice con usted, porque yo mismo lo hice gustoso. Usted no me obligó a nada. Yo en realidad no regresé aquí porque quería olvidarme de usted lo antes posible, porque no quería venir y saber que tal vez nunca podría volver a verlo. Me estaba protegiendo – finalizó abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestionó genuinamente confundido.

\- Me voy a mudar – confesó el joven mirándolo a los ojos.

El corazón de Tony se estancó. Aquella noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Ah… sí? – pudo articular débilmente.

Peter suspiró y esperó para poder hablar otra vez. Sus manos temblaban.

\- Mañana mismo nos vamos a Los Ángeles. Originalmente iba a ser el mes entrante, pero mi tía me avisó hace apenas unas horas sobre el cambio de planes, y yo no supe que hacer, así que vine aquí para hablar con usted. Yo... No quería partir sin decirle adiós a la única persona de la que me enamoré – le dijo Peter con los ojos brillantes. No le daba vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta porque pronto se iría y esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para abrirse un poco y hacerle saber al hombre sus sentimientos.

Miró al sacerdote en silencio, y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos como él mismo había hecho el último día que lo había visto en aquella iglesia. Solo esperaba una señal, algo, incluso una negativa. La indiferencia del hombre pareció eterna hasta que por fin le dio un leve apretón con la mano y sonrió.

\- Y yo odio tener que dejar ir a la persona de la cual también llegue a sentir el mal amor.

Tony se dio cuenta de que el chico frunció el ceño cuando escuchó esas palabras, pero Tony sabía que en realidad, eso era una falacia cristiana. El amor no podía calificarse como “bueno” o “malo”, el amor era amor de todas formas. Y ellos dos lo sentían de una forma única, adictiva, intoxicante. Prohibida.

Peter se puso de pie y se le acercó.

\- Yo no creo que amar sea un pecado, padre. Yo creo que es una de las cosas que hace al mundo girar y a la gente vivir. Es por eso que antes de que nos separemos yo quisiera poder sentirlo de otra manera, amarlo de forma más íntima porque es lo único que me quiero llevar de este lugar. Ni siquiera sé si algún día yo volveré a enamorarme de alguien más ¿y sabe qué? No lo deseo. No quiero enamorarme de nadie más que no sea usted. No quiero volver a hacer lo que hice si no es con usted.

Tony lo miró.

—Eres demasiado joven. No sabes lo que dices y enamorarse de alguien más en tu caso, es comprensible. En el mío no.

Peter suspiró.

—Pero sí sé lo que siento y por eso mismo, quiero que usted… sea mi primero y único. Sé que las cosas se salieron de control hace mucho porque yo empecé, pero ¡no sabe cuánto soñaba con poder besarlo aunque fuera una vez! ¡No sabe lo que yo sentía cada vez que lo veía dar la misa y escucharme en el confesionario! Sé que tal vez no me acerqué de la manera correcta, pero ¡no sabía de qué otra forma hacerlo y el que usted me correspondiera fue un sueño hecho realidad!

Tony pasó su mano sobre los cabellos de Peter.

—Yo también sentí lo mismo desde que te vi la primera vez y sé que eso es “malo”, pero jamás había sentido esto aquí —dijo Tony llevándose la mano del chico entre la suya para apuntar hacia su corazón—. La forma en la que sucedió todo tal vez no era lo que hubiera esperado, pero reconozco que sí, siempre te imaginé así conmigo.

Peter sonrió.

—Lo deseo tanto. Lo amo y lo deseo como un loco. ¡Usted no tiene idea, padre y…!

Tony lo interrumpió.

—Los dos nos vamos a ir y tal vez no nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo, Peter. Y créeme que no te culparía jamás si un día tú decides iniciar algo con alguien. Es normal y…

Peter lo interrumpió.

—No. No va a haber nadie más que no sea usted. Le juro por lo más sagrado del mundo que…

—No jures en vano, Peter.

El chico sonrió tristemente.

—¿Por qué es pecado? ¿Qué otro pecado podemos cometer si no éste? – le propuso Peter en una suave y baja voz, lo suficientemente invitadora como para hacer al hombre carraspear.

\- Peter, no creo que…

—¿Ni aunque sea una última vez? Usted lo acaba de decir, puede que no volvamos a vernos y qué mejor que este sea un último recuerdo juntos, ¿no le parece? Dios le dio instinto a su creación por una razón y yo creo que es por la correcta. Por favor, padre Anthony. Por favor… —suplicó el chico mientras miraba fijamente los ojos marrones del sacerdote.

—Peter, no…

Pero cuando Tony se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Peter encima de su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Las finas manos del joven sobre su pecho se sostenían y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con aquella cruz que pendía de su cuello. Sin dudarlo se inclinó para besar su mejilla de forma inocente, para luego lamerla de forma más descarada, cosa que repitió al bajar al cuello del hombre el cual besó, lamió y mordisqueó sin dudarlo. Sentir aquella húmeda boca depositando pequeñas muestras de afecto sobre él era demasiado.

Peter se separó y sin esperar más, se quitó aquel abrigo para dejarlo caer al piso, revelando aquella fina camisola blanca que se traslucía un poco. Se deshizo algunos de los cordones de aquel cuello en v dejando ver sus clavículas y aquel pálido pecho lampiño. Tomó una de las manos del hombre para introducirla bajo la tela y hacerle sentir su piel, luego uno de sus pezones, haciéndolo jadear. La mirada del sacerdote se oscureció al sentir la suave piel bajo su tacto, aquella que tantas veces había anhelado volver a tocar. Peter guió su mano hacia su pecho, sus abdominales, y por fin hacia la obvia y rígida protuberancia entre sus piernas, la cual anhelaba ser por fin liberada.

—Esto es lo que me hace estar cerca de usted – le dijo mordiéndose el labio, sus mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir como el hombre lo palmeaba por sobre la tela, apretando apenas su parte más íntima. Peter ya no podía aguantarse más y se abrió los pantalones lo suficiente como para mostrarle al sacerdote su erecto y muy húmedo miembro—. No sabe cuánto deseo que usted me toque de forma incorrecta y me haga cosas que nadie más se ha atrevido conmigo. A veces ya no aguanto y solo quiero que me tome sin consideraciones sobre el altar, que me tome como usted quiera, que haga conmigo lo que le plazca. ¿Sabe cómo se siente eso? ¿Sabe que tan doloroso es sentirse así de desesperado por un simple roce?

—Sí… lo sé mejor que nadie, muchacho – le respondió Tony con voz grave y lujuriosa luego de haber oído todas estas sucias confesiones junto con la imagen de aquella rosada y palpitante erección que el mismo había causado, la cual se mostraba servida en bandeja de plata solamente para él.

Ese era el último ingrediente para perder su cordura. Él más que nadie sabía lo doloroso que era sentirse así de emocionado y estarse incapaz de dar alivio a los instintos más básicos. No podía negar lo que su cuerpo exigía con aquel gran bulto oculto bajo su sotana.

—Ya hágamelo. Duro, suave, lento, rápido, como le plazca pero ya hágamelo. Por favor papi, por favor – le exigió con un tono entre inocente y sensual.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Esa maldita palabra que tenía muchas connotaciones pero que Tony sabía perfectamente por qué el chico la usaba contra él. Por todo esto y más, al diablo con la moral. La poca que le quedaba.

Peter se levantó y quedó de frente a Tony, quien hizo lo mismo para comenzar a quitarse aquellas estorbosas prendas. Lo hizo sin dejar de mirar con apetito aquel cuerpo que cual demonio, le tentaba. Aquel angelical rostro contrastaba con toda la lujuria que emanaba de esa aura. Aquella desnudez frente a la suya simplemente lo estaba desquiciando. Se acercó y besó a Peter, sin miramientos, de una forma casi salvaje. Saboreó con fuerza los delgados labios que sabía, no volverían a abrirse para proferir obscenidades en el confesionario. Sujetó con fuerza aquella delgada cintura y se aferró con ansias a la espalda que nunca más volvería a ver mientras se iba.

—¡Ah! —jadeó Peter al sentir las uñas del sacerdote clavarse en su piel y correspondió tirando con fuerza de aquellos cabellos oscuros que comenzaban a teñirse de canas.

—Ven acá —gruñó Tony embotado por el deseo mientras daba una nalgada a aquel insolente efebo que se había vuelto su perdición y por el cual estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que tenía.

El chico ahogó un gemido cuando Tony lo cargó y lo llevaba detrás de aquella puerta que jamás había visto abrirse. La tenue luz de la lámpara en esa mesita al lado de la cama, le daba a su piel un tono sensual, casi impúdico. Tony acostó al chico con delicadeza en aquella cama mientras se posaba encima de él. Peter gimió al sentir la boca del sacerdote comenzar a trazar un camino de besos desde sus pies hasta sus muslos. Se aferró a las sábanas y arqueó su espalda sintiendo aquel placer que era incomparable al de las otras dos veces. Aquellos besos húmedos solo lo hacían querer quedarse ahí, detener ese momento para siempre. Peter cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados, temiendo que una lágrima lo delatara, pues aun en ese torrente de lujuria que lo estaba envolviendo, no podía dejar de pensar que jamás volvería a estar así con él, con Tony.

Aquel estaba entregado a su faena. Los besos, las lamidas y los mordiscos que le estaba dando a ese cuerpo que cual manjar lo satisfacía, no eran nada comparado con todo lo que en verdad deseaba hacerle. Sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad así en toda su vida y no se iba a ir sin saber que al fin, había podido consumar lo que llevaba mucho tiempo atormentándolo.

Tony se detuvo para mirar a Peter postrado en la cama. Aquella hermosa visión era incomparable, única. Comenzó tomando entre sus manos aquella pequeña pero firme erección y la acarició con delicadeza, con ansias. El chico gimió y se retorció ante ese toque.

—Tranquilo… todo está bien.

Peter abrió los ojos y Tony se dio cuenta de que había un cierto brillo en esa mirada. Había deseo, pasión y curiosidad, pero también cierta tristeza.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó sabiendo lo obvio de la situación.

—Me quiero quedar para siempre con usted…

Tony se acercó y besó con delicadeza aquella frente que comenzaba a perlarse de sudor.

—Yo también te quiero conmigo para toda la vida.

Peter enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sacerdote e hizo lo mismo con sus piernas, colocándolas sobre las caderas de Tony. Apresó con sus delgados muslos aquel cuerpo que esa sotana siempre había escondido, pero que ahora revelaba toda la virilidad de la que era poseedor. Tony siguió acariciando con delicadeza el erecto falo mientras se perdía en el éxtasis de aquella saliva dulce. Se recreó besando con calma aquellos labios suaves, deliciosos y se detuvo para poder lamer el cuello delicado del joven. Tony juraría que deliraba, pero aquel aroma que emanaba de esa parte, era embriagante, mejor que cualquier perfume que pudiera haber aspirado en toda su vida.

Sintió que el chico comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y que levantaba su pelvis, buscando friccionarse con mayor intensidad.

—Hágamelo, ya… Por favor…—suplicó Peter.

Tony siguió besando con calma aquel cuello hermoso y soltó el miembro de Peter para comenzar a acariciar justo en aquella zona que deseaba poseer. Era algo nuevo para él también, pero se moría de ganas. La lujuria comenzaba a ceder ante aquella sensación que surgía con ese mismo ímpetu, pero que iba acompañada de algo más.

Deseo.

Amor.

Tony se detuvo y suspiró. Sabía que si iba a pecar, a mancillar aquellos instrumentos con los que oficiaba misa, lo haría sin remordimientos. Se levantó de la cama y Peter lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico temiendo lo peor.

—Ya vuelvo. Espérame.

Tony salió un momento de la habitación y Peter resopló mientras sentía aquella ansiedad devorarlo completamente. No tenía miedo, era simplemente que aquel cúmulo de emociones tan distintas entre sí, lo estaba agobiando. Por un momento pensó en que no le había dicho a su tía que iba a salir, pero a esas alturas él sentía que no le debía ninguna explicación. Si iba a irse para siempre del lado de aquel que también sentía lo mismo que él, entonces se sintió con todo el derecho para hacer lo que quisiera con el que quería.

Dio un vistazo rápido por aquella habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan vacía como la suya, que no había nada en las paredes, más que una foto en la que aparecía Tony al lado de aquel otro hombre que era una figura temida y respetada por su cargo. Se mordió el labio al imaginar con morbo, la forma en la que ese mismo hombre con el que estaba a punto de hacer el amor, sonreía discretamente en esa fotografía completamente investido como un ministro de la iglesia. Que ese mismo hombre de semblante duro y firme, era el mismo que había estado acariciándolo con ansias. Que esa misma boca que muchas veces había bendecido a todos sus fieles, era la misma que lo había besado con ganas y desesperación.

Miró cuando Tony entró con dos cálices. Peter se sentó la orilla de la cama y Tony se arrodilló ante él. Tomó un cáliz y se lo ofreció.

—Tú sabes que todo lo que hacemos en la misa obedece a un simbolismo. Si esta es nuestra última noche juntos, quiero que entonces nos unamos en cuerpo y alma. Que con esto sepas que somos uno solo y que nos pertenecemos, no importa en donde estemos ni cuánto tiempo pase si es que algún día nos volvemos a encontrar. Las almas se reconocen pese a la distancia, aun cuando los años parezcan condenarlas al olvido.

Peter acercó sus labios y bebió de aquella copa. El gusto del vino le quedó en los labios y vio con atención que Tony también bebía del cáliz. Peter se acercó a besarlo y Tony correspondió. Peter iba a acostarse, pero Tony le indicó que se levantara. El chico obedeció y así como estaba el sacerdote, Peter supo lo que seguía y por instinto, se sujetó a los cabellos del mayor. Jadeó cuando sintió que la boca de Tony se posesionaba de su miembro y se mordió el labio.

La lengua húmeda de Tony comenzó a recorrer con lentitud y presteza aquella erección.

—¡Ah! —gimió Peter al sentir que no podía contenerse más.

Tony siguió lamiendo y succionando aquella parte tan delicada que se le había antojado prohibida muchas veces, cuando en lo oscuro de su habitación, se tocaba pensando en ese chico que lo había enloquecido. Peter se encorvó un poco, tratando de contenerse lo más que pudiera y miró a Tony.

—Pare… pare por favor…

Tony levantó la mirada sin dejar de succionar con deleite el miembro de Peter. El chico entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que aquel cosquilleo comenzaba a surgir y a recorrer su cuerpo. Tony se detuvo y apretó las delgadas caderas del muchacho.

—¿Recuerdas el castigo que quedó pendiente?

Peter estaba casi al borde del colapso.

—¿E-es este? —se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo que aquel éxtasis se desvanecía poco a poco.

—Sí… No tienes permitido pedirme que pare.

Peter sonrió mientras sentía que Tony reanudaba su labor. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de aquella boca devorándolo como nunca antes había pensado. Aquella calidez envolviendo su piel lo estaba haciendo delirar, un abrasador placer le recorría el cuerpo. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Aahhh… P-padre…

Tony sujetó con más fuerza la piel del chico y siguió succionando con mayor vigor, a la par que lo acariciaba de forma rápida, rayando en lo violento. Todo para llevar al joven al límite y castigarlo por ser tan pecaminosamente bello, por haberse interpuesto entre él y lo que había creído por muchos años, anhelar. Ansiaba tanto probar el sabor del chico y cuando sintió que Peter se asió con más fuerza a él, supo que estaba cerca. Un gemido y de repente, al fin tenía en su boca el gusto de la simiente virgen, del derrame en su boca.

Lo oyó respirar agitadamente luego de su orgasmo, se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el culpable del mismo. Tony dio un último beso al miembro ahora exhausto del chico y se levantó para besarlo. Peter estaba aturdido y sus mejillas ardían. Tony lo acostó sobre la cama y acercó el otro cáliz. Metió sus dedos en esa copa y con aquella sustancia aceitosa, comenzó a humedecer aquella parte que sólo había acariciado superficialmente. Peter estaba muy relajado y Tony siguió besando aquella hermosa frente.

—Creo que voy a extrañar nuestras pequeñas charlas…

Peter asintió.

—Yo también…

Tony besó lentamente los labios del chico.

—Voy a extrañar tu insolencia, pero te dije que te debía un castigo…

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—A usted le gusta disciplinarme, ¿no?

Tony sonrió.

—Me hubiera gustado hacerlo por más tiempo, pero hoy no es ese día. No soy quien para mostrarte cómo te debes comportar… Eres un buen chico y yo quiero recordarte así, siempre.

Peter acarició aquel rostro maduro con lentitud. Quería dibujarlo, quería que esa aura sensual y triste que se sentía en el ambiente, mejor fuera como la de las otras dos veces, en las que no se avistaban nubarrones en su cielo.

—Lo amo…

Tony comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en aquella estrecha entrada y lo torció ligeramente, haciendo gemir al chico.

—Yo también te amo…

Peter se perdió en aquella boca maldita que no volvería a besar. Levantó sus caderas para que Tony pudiera seguirlo penetrando con el fin de prepararlo y aunque la sensación era incómoda al inicio, pronto se acostumbró a ese vaivén que antecedía al que estaba anhelando. Se aferró a la espalda de Tony y la mordió, queriendo dejar una marca que aunque se borrara con los días, le hiciera recordar a Tony que él había estado ahí. Peter sintió que nuevamente su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante los estragos del placer y apretó los muslos cuando sintió que Tony sacaba lentamente los dedos de su cuerpo. Cuando lo sintió acomodarse en medio de sus piernas, sonrió sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del mayor, odiando que las lágrimas comenzaran a asomar.

—Lo amo demasiado, padre Stark…

Tony se aprestó a limpiar aquellas lágrimas que empezaban a rodar silenciosamente sobre el dulce rostro del joven.

—Y yo a ti por encima de todas las cosas… Nunca lo olvides.

Peter cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Tony comenzaba a abrirse camino en su cuerpo. Se aferró con fuerzas a la espalda del mayor al sentirlo penetrarlo con calma, con delicadeza. Había algo de dolor pero no le importaba, era lo último que le preocupaba. Todo lo que quería era sentirse mancillado y poseído por aquel hombre al que amaba con locura y al que nunca olvidaría sin importar lo que sucediera. Se quejó un poco pero aun cuando Tony trató de detenerse, Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Siga, por favor…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony preocupado al ver que Peter seguía llorando en silencio.

Peter asintió.

—E-estoy bien… es solo que…

Tony se detuvo y pasó el dorso de su mano para limpiar aquellas lágrimas.

—No me gusta verte así…

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—Por favor, no crea que me está lastimando o que no quiero hacerlo. Es sólo que no quiero que esto se termine jamás. Si no es con usted, jamás será con nadie y si estoy así, es porque no quiero dejar de verlo.

Tony volvió a besarlo con delicadeza.

—Yo tampoco quiero que nos tengamos que separar, pero como te dije, siempre seremos uno solo. No dejemos que nada nos arruine esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Esta noche es para los dos, para que hagamos lo que morimos por hacernos desde hace tiempo.

Peter cerró los ojos y dejó que Tony se hiciera cargo. Peter se fue relajando y olvidó poco a poco aquel momento en el que la ansiedad y la desesperanza lo habían apresado, poniéndolo al borde del llanto. Sólo quería sentirse amado por aquel hombre al que tanto deseaba y amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Sólo quería seguir sintiendo su cuerpo fundiéndose con aquel otro que tenía el poder de hacerle sentir tantas cosas de manera intensa. Aquellas acometidas pronto aumentaron su intensidad y el vigor. Los sentidos del chico se trastocaron cuando aquellas embestidas pronto lo hicieron experimentar una sensación nueva, que lo empezaba a arrastrar de poco en poco hacia el paraíso.

—Padre…—suspiró al sentir el cuerpo sudoroso de Tony encima suyo.

—Dime Tony… —jadeó aquel sin detener su faena mientras comenzaba a acariciar con firmeza el falo de Peter.

El chico sintió que otra vez aquella sensación cálida e insoportable comenzaba a recorrerlo, la corriente de placer se hacía presente por todo su ser. Y al sentir como algo suyo se rompiera, jadeó. Acabó por sobre su estómago con finas líneas blancas, y respiró agitadamente debido al intenso orgasmo. Tony salió de dentro suyo y se acostó a su lado, aun sin dejar de acariciar su gran y dolorosa erección, la cual Peter vio relamiéndose los labios.

Sin decir nada, Peter colocó su mano sobre el cuerpo de Tony y ésta fue viajando por aquel torso maduro, acariciándolo cada vez más y más abajo hasta que se encontró con el falo de Tony y comenzó a acariciarlo con presteza, mirando el rostro de aquella autoridad eclesiástica que disfrutaba bajo su tacto.

—¿A-Así está bien? – preguntó tímidamente, y al oír un gemido proveniente del hombre, se acercó a su oído y murmuró con más confianza - ¿Le gusta? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

Tony gruñó y besó a Peter con rudeza, mordiendo sus finos labios para dejarle bien en claro lo excitado que estaba.

—Si ángel, así está bien. Así está… perfecto – le dijo intentando no gemir.

—Es tan grande… – susurró con morbo y fascinación al ver aquella extensión entre sus dedos.

Tony se mordió el labio al percibir la obscenidad en la voz suave del chico. Él mismo sentía que no había límites, que sólo debía dejarse llevar.

—Y está así por ti, mira lo que lograste…

Peter siguió subiendo y bajando su mano por aquella venosa erección, mirando con atención las reacciones del hombre el cual solo cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones. Tony había sentido ese cosquilleo la primera vez que estuvo a solas con Peter, pero esta vez era más intenso, más fuerte e insoportable. Era inconfundible. Peter se dio cuenta al ver la frente de Tony perlada por el sudor y cómo se sujetaba con fuerza a su piel. Peter aumentó el vigor en sus caricias y sonrió cuando por fin lo hizo acabar con un gemido varonil sobre su propio vientre.

Al ver sus dedos manchados con aquel fluido, Peter no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos hasta la boca y probar aquella semilla que él había conseguido derramar. Al ver esto, Tony volvió a besarlo de forma lasciva. Notó como Peter comenzó a restregarse contra él y le sonrió. Tony esperó unos instantes para poder recobrar el aliento. La frente perlada en sudor y la expresión de Peter mostrando cuánto había disfrutado ese arrebato eran lo mejor del mundo.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Tony.

—Es que… verlo así… solo me dieron ganas de hacerme lo mismo que le hice – murmuró el chico con leve vergüenza – ¿Puedo tocarme? Por favor - gimoteó Peter restregando ansiosamente su nuevamente húmeda erección contra la cadera de Tony.

El hombre sonrió y beso a Peter en el cuello, para luego tomar la evidencia de la excitación del joven.

—Mejor deja que te devuelva el favor ¿sí?

Con su firme y experta mano, Tony comenzó a subir y bajar dando giros cuando era debido en aquella zona tan prohibida del muchacho, la cual disfrutaba tomar. Oír al joven regodearse de placer y gemir por el alivio debido a sus toques era algo más que único. Tony lo calmaba a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad de su mano, besando su frente, rostro y labios para apaciguarlo.

—Ya, ya… mira cómo estás – le murmuró el hombre con perversa lujuria – Tan mojado y duro por mí, tan desesperado. ¿Esto te gusta?

—S-Sí. Ahh… Ah p-por favor papi, más rápido, mmm… – gimió el muchacho agudamente a la vez que elevaba inconscientemente su pelvis con el fin de perseguir aquel placer divino.

El sacerdote lo besó de forma tierna y lenta, saboreando aquellos labios que por mucho tiempo le fueron prohibidos. Su lengua acarició la del muchacho con parsimonia como si quisiera calmarlo. Y apenas separándose un poco de su boca, le murmuró con voz grave.

—Acaba por mí, Peter.

No bastaron ni dos caricias más para que el joven volviese a acabar echando la cabeza hacia atrás en sumo deleite. Tony sonrió al ver la facilidad con la que el cuerpo del chico respondía a sus caricias y que su propio cuerpo deseaba seguir deleitándose con ese placer.

Aunque Peter ya había acabado, debía admitir que se encontraba igual de ansioso que antes, y más al darse cuenta que Tony no dejaba de acariciarlo. Peter se colocó a horcajadas sobre el sacerdote y lo miró con ojos lujuriosos para luego posar sus manos sobre el ancho pecho del hombre.

—¿Aun quieres seguir? – preguntó Tony jadeante pero a la vez excitado.

—Quiero aprovechar el tiempo – le dijo Peter acomodándose con la respiración entrecortada – Además… me di cuenta que… me recupero rápido… – le explicó el joven acariciando su miembro que ya se estaba volviendo a endurecer.

—Ya veo… – comentó el sacerdote posando sus callosas manos sobre la cintura del joven – Déjame ayudarte entonces, la noche está corriendo…

Peter sonrió mientras se sentaba nuevamente sobre aquella rígida erección, llenándose nuevamente de ella ahora con más confianza. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, adaptándose a su tamaño y sintiendo como se llenaba otra vez del cuerpo de Tony. Pero cuando ya había ingresado por completo, ya no quiso detenerse. Con ambas manos sobre sus caderas Tony le marcaba el ritmo, indicándole como subir y bajar sobre su falo, haciéndolo dar vueltas con sus caderas las cuales se movían de forma errática en la búsqueda del placer.

Tony tomó la mejilla del chico y lo atrajo a un beso desesperado y Peter le correspondió con las mismas ganas. Ambos estaban mordiendo sus labios y sus lenguas se enroscaban lascivamente cuál serpientes, ávidas, mojadas. El vaivén aumentaba en intensidad y Tony sujetó aun con más fuerza la delicada piel del chico, notando como la blanca piel se enrojecía al ser asida con cierta ansiedad.

El rostro de Peter estaba ruborizado y sudoroso, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, sus jadeos aumentaron y sus dedos apretaron con toda la fuerza que poseía, el amplio y firme pecho del párroco.

—Más… más rápido… —suplicó Peter.

Tony cerró los ojos e hizo lo que el joven le pedía. Los gemidos complacidos de Peter eran como una sinfonía para él. La manera en la que el chico se movía solo lo hizo sentir que otra vez, el goce estaba cerca. Tony sintió que aquellos movimientos desaforados lo acercaban más y más a ese placer que había creído imposible volver a sentir, que la manera en la que ese chico delgado se regodeaba encima suyo era al fin, el pago justo por esos últimos días sumido en la zozobra y la inquietud.

—¡Diablos! – blasfemó Tony sumido en su deleite, mientras su cuerpo se movía vigorosamente dentro del de Peter. La húmeda y estrecha calidez de aquel cuerpo que aún se movía erráticamente lo tenía enloquecido.

—Tony… más… más… —suplicó Peter con una voz que denotaba que estaba cerca.

El mayor obedeció. Quería complacerlo y complacerse a sí mismo. Escuchar aquel último jadeo y la repentina humedad del chico derramándose encima suyo, sólo lo hizo dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones que de repente, lo inundaron y provocaron que llenara aquel cuerpo encima suyo. Jadeó mientras se vaciaba dentro de Peter y le buscó la boca, saboreando aquella saliva dulce, tibia.

Ambos se miraron sin romper el beso. Ambos pudieron darse cuenta de que aunque quisieran, no podían quedarse así para siempre, fundidos en un solo cuerpo.

—Te amo, Peter… —jadeó Tony tratando de recobrar el aliento.

El chico sonrió. El cansancio ya se notaba en su mirada.

—Y yo a usted, padre…

Peter se bajó de encima cuando Tony le dio una ligera nalgada, y se colocó a su lado, asiéndose más a su cuerpo y dejándose tomar por aquellos labios que lo reclamaban. Respiró agitadamente a la par que Tony y aun con pocas energías, se abrazó fuertemente a él. El sacerdote acarició su cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra trazaba círculos en su espalda de forma distraída. Sus piernas estaban enredadas, la piel cálida sobre la otra los reconfortaba y simplemente respiraron juntos en silencio.

El ambiente era intenso, aquello que acababan de hacer podría ser un pecado terrible a los ojos de quien lo supiera. Pero por otro lado, se sentía como el mayor éxtasis que ningún santo ni mártir pudiera haber alcanzado nunca. Al fin habían dado rienda suelta a todos aquellos deseos acumulados por meses, y por fin se habían satisfecho. Al fin, ambos habían dejado que la pasión y la lujuria los abrazara y les demostrara que el amor también podía manifestarse de otra forma, de la que era más íntima y que el alma y la piel podían fundirse en prohibida pero sagrada comunión.

Durmieron un rato así, abrazándose con fuerza y sin intención de dejar ir al otro, de que la madrugada no avanzara ni la realidad los superara. De que nada no los separara.

***

Tony fue el que despertó primero un par de horas después. Sonrió cálidamente al ver a aquel dulce joven entre sus brazos, durmiendo pacíficamente. Admiró sus pestañas, su piel y sus rizos, los cuales le removió de la frente para besarla.

Intentó separarse de su agarre pero el joven lo rodeó con más fuerza.

—Quédese, aún es temprano – murmuró Peter de forma somnolienta.

—Peter… vamos – intentó convencerle – Ya es hora. Tenemos que irnos.

Peter lo dejo ir a regañadientes y Tony comenzó a vestirse. Aquella delgada figura sobre la cama era incitadora. Nunca olvidaría como él joven se le había entregado horas atrás, cómo había pasado de ser aquel dulce y casto efebo a aquel amante ansioso, perfecto. Sin duda, esas imágenes que quedarían grabadas en su memoria y tampoco olvidaría sus besos y caricias, aquellas tan profanas como dulces.

Fue por unas cosas y volvió a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y acarició la espalda del joven con la yema de sus dedos.

—Vamos… ya levántate mi ángel.

Peter obedeció y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pero ahora Tony se encontraba de rodillas frente a él. El joven lo miró curioso.

—¿Me dejas? – le pidió tomando su pie, y Peter asintió sin dudarlo.

Vio como el sacerdote comenzó a lavarle los pies con una jarra que había a su lado, secándoselos con una toalla que tenía también. Repitió el proceso y Peter no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado al sentirse tan cuidado y querido por aquel hombre al cual le había entregado su virginidad, aquella que tan celosamente le había reservado.

El mensaje para Peter estaba claro: “Estoy a tu servicio”. ¿Había algo más devoto que eso?

Con aquel paño húmedo, el hombre comenzó a limpiarle también sus piernas, brazos e incluso aquellas zonas tan prohibidas que había profanado la noche anterior. Se dejó purificar por aquel hombre en el cual confiaba ciegamente, porque solo Tony sabia como cuidarlo, como disciplinarlo y como tenerlo a su merced.

—Te voy a extrañar—se atrevió Peter a romper con ese dejo solemne con el que hasta hacía unos minutos se había dirigido a ese hombre que ante la vista del mundo, seguiría siendo un ejemplo a seguir, casi como un santo.

—Y yo a ti— dijo Tony sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo que besaba con delicadeza aquellos hermosos pies.

Tony se levantó y Peter se estiró un poco para colgarse de su cuello y pegarse a su cuerpo, besándolo de forma casta, dulce. Peter se separó lentamente y comenzó a vestirse. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Tony fue a recoger las maletas mientras Peter terminaba de peinarse como siempre lo hacía y a tratar de esconder las marcas de los besos en su cuello, aquellas que amaría poder lucir con orgullo si las circunstancias fueran distintas. Tony se acercó al chico y dejó caer las maletas y lo abrazó, sin darse cuenta que lo tenía pegado a una de las columnas de la parroquia justo en la entrada. Volvió a besar al chico, pero ahora de una manera más apasionada. Era un beso que sabía a despedida, que pese a la obscenidad en los actos cometidos, realmente emanaba una pureza sin precedentes y una profunda y dolorosa tristeza también.

Salieron tomados de la mano hacia fuera, la luz del amanecer pintaba el cielo sobre ellos y los bañaba un bello halo de luces anaranjadas. Pero la hermosura del cielo sobre sus cabezas no pudo borrar la tristeza en los ojos del muchacho la cual Tony notó y eso le partió el corazón.

—Ven aquí, y cierra los ojos – le indicó.

Peter lo hizo sin dudar. Sintió como rodeaban su cuello con algo y al abrir los ojos bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una cruz dorada que tenía un rubí en el centro. Era la cruz que siempre usaba Tony.

—¿M-Me la va a…? —preguntó Peter sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente se dirigía a Tony como la autoridad que siempre había sido para él.

—Sí. Quiero que la tengas tú – le dijo Tony con una cálida sonrisa – Es lo último que te puedo dejar, espero que te proteja siempre.

Peter sonrió emocionado sin dejar de ver aquella cadena entre sus dedos. Era hermosa, pero no por su aspecto, sino porque Tony se la había regalado.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias – murmuró Peter mirándolo a los ojos – Prometo usarla siempre, pase lo que pase.

Tony le acarició el cabello y le sonrió tristemente.

—Ahora mejor ve a casa, no quisiera que te metieras en problemas. Tan solo sé bueno ¿Si?

—No le prometo nada – respondió Peter bromeando para no llorar.

—Inténtalo al menos – le dijo el hombre tomándolo del rostro para besar su mejilla por última vez.

Peter sonrió esperando que la tristeza por la despedida no lo traicionara. Se fue lentamente, hacia la calle que lo llevaba a su hogar, pero antes se escondió detrás del viejo roble donde solía leer siempre. Vio como Tony se pedía un taxi y entraba en él con su equipaje al tiempo que veía que el conductor guardaba cierta reverencia ante aquel hombre, que todos sabían, era el párroco de la iglesia de Santa María y cuya honorabilidad, jamás podría ser puesta en entredicho.

Su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, su cuerpo se sentía vencido y abandonado por las fuerzas. Revisó su reloj y vio que ya eran las 6 de la mañana.

Con pasos lentos y un aire triste marcado en su rostro, se dirigió a casa, intentando no mirar atrás. El temblor en su cuerpo daba cuenta de lo violento de sus sollozos y aunque quiso pensar en la noche anterior, para evitar sentirse así de abatido, simplemente no pudo. La virtud había sucumbido ante los encantos de la carne, el espíritu se había confortado con la comunión de las almas, y por eso mismo, Peter sentía que no tendría valor para poder seguir adelante. En la noche, la voluptuosidad había sido la dueña, pero a esa hora del día, la tristeza reclamaba lo que era suyo y el corazón de Peter estaba hecho pedazos.

Apretó la cruz entre sus dedos y esperó a calmarse un poco. El nudo en su garganta no se iba y los sollozos parecían aumentar en intensidad. Incluso, rebasaban por mucho, cualquier esperanza que Peter tenía de que ese taxi se detuviera y Tony bajara por él, que se regresara a buscarlo y a prometerle que iban a estar juntos para siempre, que no le importaba absolutamente nada y que si en verdad se amaban, harían cualquier cosa con tal de estar juntos otra vez.

Así estuvo unas cuantas horas, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y apretando la cruz con fervor, con toda la fe que su pequeño corazón tenía hacia un Dios en el que realmente no creía.

Así estuvo un largo rato, esperando por un milagro que sabía, no iba a suceder.

FIN


	6. Epílogo: Devoción

Peter se había acostumbrado al sol de Los Ángeles y aunque no había hecho más amigos, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de su nueva escuela. Las cosas en serio estaban yendo bien para él y para May, quien definitivamente era otra persona. Él también era alguien distinto, más maduro, casi un hombre.

Ahora le interesaban las ciencias y las ingenierías. También su interés por la fotografía se había intensificado y por un momento, pensó en dedicarse a ser reportero o columnista. Hasta policía, pero no estaba seguro todavía. Esos últimos descubrimientos los había hecho al interesarse por participar en el periódico escolar, justo en el tiempo en el que había llegado a su nuevo hogar y buscaba afanosamente con qué distraerse para dejar de pensar en Tony, para dejar de recordar algo que más que placer, solo le causaba un gran pesar. Nunca olvidaría la primera y última noche que pasaron juntos. Era como un tesoro en su memoria.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la mudanza. Peter estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria y aun cuando ya era hora de que decidiera sobre la carrera que estudiaría o a qué universidad podría entrar, eso no lo había definido del todo.

No había tomado ninguna determinación al respecto porque cada vez que apretaba con fervor la cruz que pendía de su cuello, había algo que le decía que tal vez su vocación no estaba del todo en las opciones que tenía consideradas. Había algo más fuerte, superior al deseo de ir a una universidad normal y vivir de la forma en la que lo hacían los chicos de su edad.

Peter anhelaba otra cosa. Estaba obsesionado desde ese momento en que, antes de salir por única y última vez de esa sacristía, había robado un sobre membretado por la Arquidiócesis que había quedado sobre el escritorio. Peter todavía sentía un vuelco cuando releía esas líneas en las que se decía que Anthony Stark sería ordenado obispo y nombrado rector de aquel seminario que estaba al otro lado del país.

Aún no se lo había comentado a May, quien presumía con sus nuevas amistades que su sobrino era candidato a entrar a la universidad que él quisiera por las excelentes calificaciones que tenía. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo iba a tomar ella, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años y ese era motivo suficiente para tomar aquella decisión, aun cuando dejara su nuevo hogar y a su tía. No le importaba absolutamente nada y esa idea era la única que lo había hecho sobrevivir y no enloquecer.

Peter quería ser seminarista y sabía exactamente a dónde debía ir para lograr su cometido, que nada tenía que ver con ofrecerle su alma a Dios, porque el hombre al que él veneraba por encima de todas las cosas, era el único al que quería volver a ver para vivir en paz. Tony Stark era el único hombre al que deseaba seguir idolatrando aun cuando la vida se le fuera en ello.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecer su cuerpo y su alma con tal de verlo otra vez.


End file.
